Fight Fire with Fire
by reihino2003
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. So please read and review. I've taken my summary off and put it before the actual prologue. This is an HPSM fanfic. (Not Usagi-centered). Chapter 13 is finally up!
1. Prologue

Summary: This fan fiction starts out a few months into the school year. Lita, Raye, Serena, Darien and Hotaru accidentally step into some sort of portal and it drops them at the entrance of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They are confused at where they are, so they split up and begin exploring the grounds to see if they can find someone to tell them where they are.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter  
  
"..."= Character's speech out loud .... = Character's speech thought '...'= Character's speech whisper  
  
Prologue  
  
By the forest and Hagrid's hut; Serena and Raye  
  
"My god, this place is huge, it's bigger than my school back home," says Raye while she and Serena are exploring the area near the forest. Serena has no idea what Raye just said because she was too busy gazing in awe at her surroundings. She then turns around after finally noticing that Raye had just said something. "Huh, what'd you say? I'm sorry Raye, I wasn't paying attention," Serena says just as she trips over her own feet. (HEE HEE). Raye falls over from laughing so hard.  
Finally Raye has recovered from her laughter and Serena is back on her feet. "Hey, why don't we go check out that little house over there?" Raye says, pointing at Hagrid's hut. "Maybe, there might be someone in there that can tell us where we are." "I don't know," Serena says as she notices the weird looking animals in the pen at the back of the hut. "Oh, come on, what do we have to lose, Meatball Head," teases Raye. Serena sighs and says, "Alright, I'll go already, just stop calling me Meatball Head!"  
They walk up to the door of Hagrid's hut and knock three times. After the third knock, the door opens and there before them stands a man much taller than any normal human being. He had long bushy brown hair and a long beard. He was very bulky and stood over 8 feet tall. "Can I help you young ladies?," asked Hagrid. As Serena stands there speechless, Raye musters her courage and asks, "Excuse me sir, can you please tell us where we are?" Hagrid replies, "Why, You are at Hogwart's, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Raye and Serena look at each other with confused looks on their faces. Hagrid sees that they are confused and asks, "Are you not students here?" They both reply, "Noooooooo."  
"Then how did you get here, if you aren't students?," asks Hagrid. Serena replies, "We fell through a hole and ended up here." (AN: Only Serena would say a thing like that!..lol.) Raye glances over at her and mumbles, "Only you could put it so bluntly." "Hey, I heard that Pyro!," yells Serena. Hagrid says, "I think Professor Dumbledore should hear about this." As he says this, Raye and Serena look up from their staring contest and gasp. "Who is Professor Dumbledore?," Serena asks.  
  
At the entrance of the castle; Hotaru, Darien, and Lita  
  
Hotaru, Darien, and Lita push open the doors to the castle and walk inside. Once inside, they stop and gaze at their surroundings. "WOW!," they exclaim. "Ok, we're not here to sightsee. We're here to find out where we are," says Hotaru. "Alright lets go. Hotaru, you and Darien take upstairs and I'll take downstairs," says Lita. "Right," replies Darien and Hotaru. As they go their separate ways, they do not realize that from somewhere on one of the staircases they are being watched by Argus Filch. "Hmm, what do we have here, my dear?," He says to his cat Mrs. Norris, "Trespassers, I do believe they are. As much as I loathe doing so, we must report this to Professor Dumbledore." 


	2. Chapter 1: Dumbledore knows

Chapter 1 Dumbledore knows  
  
"Who is Professor Dumbledore," asks Serena. "Oh my," gasps Hagrid, "Alright, you youngins, let's go, we should go now to see him." Hagrid says while shaking his head and stepping out of his hut. He shuts the door behind him. "Alright, if you two will please follow me," Hagrid invites them. They just look at each other and nod their oks as they follow close behind the giant man leading them without question.  
Hagrid leads the two girls into the castle and upstairs where they stop in front of a gargoyle statue. "Lemon Drops," says Hagrid to the statue. "Excuse me, but why are you talking to...Oh, it's moving. The statue, it's moving," exclaims Raye. "Yes, of course it moves, it moves ony if I tell it the right password," explains Hagrid. "Now, if you please, ladies first," he motions for the two girls to walk before him. As they walk, Serena whispers, 'Raye, where are we going?' 'Haven't you been paying attention, Meatball brain?' 'We're going to see that Dumbledore guy, whoever he is. Maybe he's the boss man of this place. And just maybe this giant dude is his right hand man playing all innocent with us,' Raye whispers. Hagrid hears this and starts laughing. "You don't understand, do you?" "You are in a school, not a prison." (AN: LOL) As he says this Serena and Raye look at each other embarrassed that they were caught whispering.  
"Ok, here we are, ladies." Hagrid says as he knocks on Dumbledore's office door. "Come in," says a voice from inside the room. Serena and Raye reluctantly open the door and walk in the office. "Hello, how may help you?," Dumbledore asks. "Well, Professor, I found these youngins on my doorstep earlier, asking where they were, so I thought you might be able to help them," says Hagrid. "Thank you, Hagrid, I will take it from here." "Thank you sir, if you need me, you know where to find me." Hagrid shuts the door as he leaves the office.  
"Now, please have a seat, Miss Tsukino and Miss Hino." They both gasp, "How did you know our names?" "I know many things about you that even you yourselves do not know," says Dumbledore. "If you know so much, can you please tell us where we are and why we are here?," Raye asks impatiently. "Where is the easy part, but why is another matter entirely," Dumbledore says. "Then where are we exactly?," asks Serena.  
"Well Hagrid has probably already told you that you are at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." "Well yea, he told us that, but where IS Hogwarts?," asks Raye. "Hogwarts is in a wizarding world, that of course is not anything like the muggle world." "What is a muggle world?," asks Serena. "A muggle world is a world where non-magic people live." "So how do we get out of this 'magic' world?," asks Raye. "Well for young people like you, the only way out of this world is by the Hogwarts express, but it only runs at the end of the school year." Dumbledore replies. "Oh man, not more school," complains Serena. "So does that mean we are stuck here?," asks Raye, while Serena is in her chair sulking. "I guess it does," replies Dumbledore.  
"Well, since you are stuck here with nowhere else to go, and I know that you are very skilled in your magic. You and your companions might as well attend school here." "Wait a second, how did you know others came with us?," Raye asks. "I told you, I know many things," Dumbledore replies. "I will send Professor McGonagall to fetch your friends." "Professor McGonagall, will you please come here?," asks Dumbledore. The girls turn around to see a woman of 5'8 with brown hair tied up in a bun. She wore green and black robes and a black hat. The stern look on her face reminded Serena of Miss Haruna.  
"Yes Professor?," asks McGonagall. "I need you to go find Miss Hotaru Tomoe, Miss Lita Kino, and Mister Darien Chiba. They will be wandering the school. You will most likely find Miss Kino wandering downstairs by the Main Staircase. Miss Tomoe and Mister Chiba will be upstairs near the fifth corridor." "Yes professor," replies McGonagall.  
As Professor McGonagall departs the room, Serena and Raye give each other weird looks. "So, how does this school work, Professor? Where will we stay?," asks Raye. "We will discuss how the school operates and where you all will stay as soon as Professor McGonagall returns with the others of your party," replies Dumbledore. "Until then, would you like something to eat or drink while we wait?," "HUH, did you just say food? If you know everything, then you should know never to mention food in Serena's presence," says Raye. "HUH? FOOD? WHERE?," Serena screams. Raye sighs as Serena counts off on her fingers what she wants to eat. When Serena finally finishes her list of edibles, in less than a second and a wave of his wand, Dumbledore presents Serena with a golden plate full of delicious food, from fruits to cakes. Also a goblet of pumpkin juice, which she gulps down in one drink. "My god Serena, leave some for the mice, will ya?," Raye mumbles. 


	3. Chapter 2: Lita meets Hermione

Chapter 2  
  
Lita meets Hermione  
  
'My god,' whispers Lita. 'I wonder how many rooms there are in this place, probably thousands.' Lita walks down the left corridor, gazing at the portraits around her. She nearly bumps into someone because of not paying attention to where she is going. She taps the person in front of her on the shoulder. "Excuse me?," she asks. The person turns around to reveal a fairly average looking girl with bushy brown hair. She had eyes of caramel brown and her features were quite lovely. "Yes, can I help you?" the girl asks. "Um, Yes, I was wondering if you could tell me where I am? You see, I am from out of town, and I got lost and found myself here," Lita explains. "You are at Hogwarts, School of witchcraft and wizardry. If you are not from here, then maybe you should see Professor Dumbledore, perhaps he can help you," the girl replies. "By the way, my name is Hermione Granger, what is yours, if I may ask?" "My name is Lita Kino, it's nice to meet you. Now can you please direct me to this Professor Dumbledore?" "I can help you find another professor to direct you there, but I can not take you to him myself, for you see I have a class to attend in few minutes," replies Hermione. "Thank you very much Hermione, You're a big help."  
As Hermione walks with Lita to find a professor she explains how the school operates. "You see Lita, in this school everyone is separated by houses. There is Gryffindor, which is my house; Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor's rival house Slytherin." "Hogwarts is a school for those that are either partly or fully magically inclined." "There are certain people though, you should keep your eye out for and stay away from." "And those are?" Lita asks. "Those certain people are Slytherin House, Professor Severus Snape, and the caretaker of the school Argus Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris," Hermione replies. "Why do I need to watch out for a cat?" asks Lita while wrinkling her forehead. "Because, Mrs. Norris is no ordinary cat. She warns Filch if any student is causing trouble, making messes in the halls, if she catches a student out of their dormitories after curfew, or if she catches a student out of class. Do you see?" says Hermione.  
They had just turned the corner of the main staircase and were about to ascend them when Hermione spots Neville not too far behind them searching the floor as if he'd lost something again. "Hello Neville, is everything ok? Have you lost something?" Hermione asks. "Hello Hermione, yes I have lost something. I think I lost my rememberal again. Could you help me find it?" Neville asks. "Sure, oh, by the way, this is Lita Kino, she is just visiting for right now," Hermione says as she introduces Lita to Neville. "Hello Lita, it's nice to meet you, how long will you be staying?" asks Neville. "It's nice to meet you too Neville. I'm not exactly sure how long I'll be staying, I need to find my friends that I came with later, but first Hermione says I'm supposed to meet this guy called Professor Dumbledore. Although I think we can take time out to help you. I'm always happy to help a friend of a friend," says Lita while smiling.  
"Ok, first things first, we should retrace your steps. Do you remember where you had it last?," asks Hermione. "The last time I remember having it was in Professor Snape's class. I had it right before class ended. But just as I was gathering my stuff to leave, Draco and his thugs pushed me down after class ended," Neville explained. "Ok, first off, who is this Draco dude? And second of all, why would he push you down?," Lita inquired. "Oops, I forgot to tell you about him. Draco Malfoy is the Slytherin house bully. He enjoys teasing and mistreating others that are smaller and/or weaker than him. He is the number one Slytherin that you need to keep away from," Hermione explained. "Wow, and I thought I was bad," Lita laughed.  
Just as they were turning around to retrace Neville's footsteps, the three nearly bump into Professor McGonagall. "Hello Professor, Lita here is lost and Neville and I were explaining the workings of our school to her. I thought we would direct her to another professor so she could go see Professor Dumbledore," Hermione explained. "Thank you Hermione and Neville, I will take it from here, you two may go to class now." "Thank you Professor, good bye Lita, it was nice meeting you," says Neville and Hermione. "Same here, bye," replies Lita.  
"Well well, what a pleasant surprise. Lita Kino is finally here at Hogwarts," says Professor McGonagall. "How.... how do you know my name? Besides the fact that you just heard Hermione say it?" says Lita. "I, like Albus Dumbledore himself, know almost everything there is to know about you and your friends," replies McGonagall. "So, how do I get to meet Mr. Dumbledore?" asks Lita understandably. "Just come with me Miss Kino, and I will show you how you get to meet him," replies McGonagall. As Lita and Professor McGonagall walk upstairs to the tower in silence, Lita begins to think, Wow, I can't believe I'm in a school of magic. Maybe we'll get to stay awhile and meet some people, and perhaps see what this school is like. As she finishes this thought they stop in front of a statue of a gargoyle and Professor McGonagall says, "Lemon Drops," awesomeLita thinks. McGonagall leads her up a winding flight of stairs, which lead to a door. She knocked on the door. "Come in, Miss Kino, we've been expecting you, Princess of Jupiter," says Dumbledore as McGonagall opens the door to allow Lita to enter the office. Once in the room, she sees that Serena and Raye are also here. 'Why did you tell him about us being Princesses and Sailor Scouts, you two?' Lita angrily whispers to Serena and Raye. At that same moment a chair is conjured up for her, which surprised rather than shocked her.  
"Now, we just have to wait for Darien and Hotaru," says Raye. "I hope they hurry up and get here, I'm getting tired of sitting here." "Be patient, Miss Hino, Professor McGonagall has just gone to fetch them, not to worry," responded Professor Dumbledore. While McGonagall was away finding Lita, Serena had fallen asleep in her chair; thanks to the special food Dumbledore had given her. "She should be asleep for a bit. She will not awaken until McGonagall has found Mr. Chiba and Miss Tomoe. Once she is awake we will know that they are on their way here." says Dumbledore. 


	4. Chapter 3: Hotaru and Darien meet Dumble...

Chapter 3  
Hotaru and Darien meet Dumbledore  
  
Hotaru and Darien just entered the second corridor, when they looked down over the railing. "Man, I had not realized that we walked this far," says Hotaru. "Yeah, I didn't know this place would have so many stairs," says Darien. After their brief glance, they turned to the right and made their way down the hall. "I wonder where the others are," ponders Hotaru. "Well, I don't know about the others but if I know Serena, and I do, she is probably whining about food right about now," says Darien. Hotaru laughs and says, "You're probably right about that." A few moments later, they hear footsteps coming down hall. Darien sees an open door and pulls Hotaru inside. Once inside, he closes the door, only leaving a small crack. A boy with red hair passes by. Darien turns to Hotaru and whispers, 'Maybe he can help us.' 'Doesn't hurt to ask,' replies Hotaru. Not a moment too late, they exit the room. Hotaru catches up to him, "Excuse me can you help us?" Hotaru asks. The boy turned around, startled by their sudden appearance and asks, "Who are you and what are you doing up here?" When the boy had turned around Hotaru had noticed his lovely bunch of freckles and his ruffled red hair, this boy isn't bad looking, maybe I could get Lita to meet this boy, and I think she'd really like him. "Um, we lost our way and found ourselves here, and we were wondering if you could help us or perhaps get someone to explain where we are and if there is any way for us to get home," Darien explained to the boy.  
"Well, I can tell you where you are, but the only one who can help you all get home is Professor Dumbledore and I don't remember where his office is," says the boy. "Before I start explaining, we should at least get acquainted. My name is Ronald Weasley, but my friends call me Ron, and you two are?" "My name is Darien Chiba," Darien replies. "And I am Hotaru Tomoe," Hotaru replies. "Ok now, you are at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it is a school for people with magical abilities," says Ron. Darien and Hotaru look at him wide-eyed and confused. "Oh my god, don't tell me you two have never heard of Hogwarts," Ron says. "Don't answer that, let's go, we should find another professor to escort you to see Professor Dumbledore."  
They follow as Ron leads them up another two or three more staircases. Just as they enter the 5th corridor Ron spots Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris not too far ahead them. 'Stop,' Ron whispers. "Why?" Darien asks. "What's wrong? It's just a cat," Hotaru says when she notices what Ron is looking at. 'You don't understand, that is Filch the school caretaker's cat, Mrs. Norris. She warns Filch if any student is causing trouble, making messes in the halls, if she catches a student out of their dormitories after curfew, or if she catches a student out of class,' Ron explains. "You don't ever want to let her catch you, because that means Filch is nearby and that could mean trouble for you. Need I say more? If you don't get it by now, then perhaps Dumbledore can explain it to you a little better than I," says Ron while leading them away from Mrs. Norris.  
Just before turning the corner Ron also sees Professor McGonagall coming their way. "Professor, professor, I'm glad we found you. This is Darien and Hotaru and they've lost their way. I forgot the way to Professor Dumbledore's office. Could you perhaps lead them there?" Ron asks with a big smile. "Of course Mr. Weasley, I will take it from here," Professor McGonagall replies. "I hope you find your way home you two, it was a pleasure meeting you both," says Ron. "Same here, Ron," says Darien and Hotaru, as they are lead away by McGonagall. What nice people Ron thinks as he makes his way back downstairs.  
"Well, I guess that is all of you," McGonagall says. "What do you mean, that is all of us?" asks Hotaru confused. "Your friends Lita, Raye, and Serena have already found their way to Professor Dumbledore's office. So, I was sent to look for you two," McGonagall explains. Darien and Hotaru look each other confused. "Don't worry about anything, we'll explain everything when we get up there."  
They have just climbed several more staircases when they finally arrive in front of the gargoyle that guards the way up to Professor Dumbledore's office. "Lemon Drop," says McGonagall to the gargoyle. Awesomeness thinks Darien and Hotaru. She motions for them to walk ahead of her. They do as they are asked. Once they come up to the entrance to the office, before they even get the chance to knock on the door, a voice inside calls for them to enter. When they open the door, the two see that Serena, Lita, and Raye were already in the office, just like Professor McGonagall had told them they would be. Serena looked as though she had just woken up from a comfortable nap.  
"Now that you all are here, I would like to welcome you all, princesses and prince to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are probably wondering how I know your names and how I know that you are royalty. Well, like I told Princess Raye and Princess Serena, I know many things about you that even you yourselves do not know. It has already been explained to me how you all arrived at Hogwarts. So, you do not need to reexplain everything to me again," Professor Dumbledore says. They all nod their understandings. "But how do we get back home, Professor?" Darien asks. "I'm afraid, you wont be able to go back home until the end of the school year, that is the only time the Hogwarts Express runs aside from the beginning of the school year. I'm sorry to say that you're only option is to remain here and attend school," Dumbledore explains to them. "But what will we do about money?" asks Lita. "We have no money for supplies, sir." "Ah, Miss Kino, that is where you are wrong. Because of your status of being royalty of the Moon, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, and of course the Earth, you have had your own bank accounts open in every world since your actual birth. "Cool," says Raye.  
"So, we must be off at once to get you your supplies. Then this evening we need to get you sorted into your houses," Dumbledore says. "But how do we get there?" Serena asks. "We don't know where to go." "You will travel by floo powder and I will send another student to assist you. Let's see, it is probably more appropriate to stick you with the 4th years since you all have had a lot of experience with magic. Although Mr. Chiba, you will be placed with the 7th years not only because you are more advanced but also because of your age. So, I guess I will have a 4th year student escort you all around Diagon Alley," Dumbledore explains as he looks up and down his lists of 4th year students to see which is the most responsible student to take up the responsibility of escorting these new students. "Ah, I know the perfect person. Professor McGonagall, will you please go get Miss Granger?" he asks. "Of course Professor," McGonagall replies.  
In less than 10 minutes, Professor McGonagall had returned with Hermione Granger behind her. "Yes Professor, you asked to see me?" asks Hermione. "Yes, Miss Granger, these young people, I'm sure you know one of them, will be joining us for the rest of the year. Would you please show them how to use floo powder and escort them around Diagon Alley?" Dumbledore asks. "Why, yes, of course, I'd be happy to assist new students," Hermione replies. "Please start at the bank, then take them around and help them get the things they will need as fourth years. Also please take help Mr. Chiba get the things he will need as a 7th year, here is his list." He hands Hermione a piece of paper with a list of things a 7th year will need for the year. "Please hurry, I would like them back before dinner this evening so they might get sorted please," Dumbledore explained. "Now, if you five will come here, I will give each of you the key and number to your bank vault." One by one, they stepped up to his desk and he handed them each a key of their planet's color and the number to each vault. Lita received a green key with the number five on it, Serena received a gold key with the number one on it, Raye received a red key with the number four on it, Hotaru received a purple key with the number eight on it, and Darien received a navy blue key with the number ten on it.  
"Ok, I will show you all how to use the floo powder first, and if you forget how to use it later on, don't hesitate to ask Hermione," says Dumbledore as he takes a plant out of a flowerpot on his desk and walks over to the fireplace. "Miss Granger, will you go first, to demonstrate?" She nods as she walks over to him and takes a handful of the floo powder out of the flowerpot. "Miss Granger will now step into the fireplace. She will then shout out where she wants to go and at the same time throw her floo powder in the fireplace." After he gives them these instructions Hermione steps into the fireplace, shouts out Diagon Alley, then throws her floo powder on the floor of the fireplace. Everyone steps back as Hermione is engulfed in blue flames and disappears. Wow, where did she go? Raye thinks.  
"Now, who will be next? How about you, Miss Hino?" Dumbledore asks. "Sure, why not?" Raye says while taking a handful of floo powder from the flowerpot. Then she steps inside the fireplace and yells out Diagon Alley. Then she throws her powder down just as Hermione had done. After she does this, the others follow after her, doing just as she had done, one by one.  
  
"Man, that was one bumpy ride," says Raye after picking herself up off the floor of the shop they had landed in. "Ok, is everyone here?" asks Hermione. "Yes, we're all here," Serena says, speaking for everyone else. "Ok, now if you all will please follow me, I will lead you to Gringotts Bank so that you all might take some money of your vaults." Hermione leads them out of the joke shop they had landed in. Once out, Darien and the girls get a shock of their life when they see what type of place they are in. "Man, this is great, I don't think I would have believed such a place existed if I hadn't seen it for myself," says Hotaru. They begin following Hermione down the street admiring the different shops as they go.  
"Ok, here we are, Gringotts Bank, this is where you will retrieve your money for the year." She leads them up the stairs and inside. Darien notices the weird looking creatures. 'What are those strange looking creatures at the desks,' he asks. "Those are goblins, they are the only ones that can open the vaults in here, because the vaults are goblin made," Hermione explains while taking them up to one of the desks. "Excuse me sir?" Hermione asks one of the goblins. "Yes, how may I help you?" asks the goblin without looking up. "My friends would like to take money out of their accounts," says Hermione. "Do your friends have their keys?" asks the goblin finally looking up. "Yes sir, they do," replies Hermione, while taking each person's key and handing them to the goblin. "Very well then, follow me," he says while motioning them to follow him through the gold double doors behind his desk. They all follow except Hermione. "You all go ahead, I'll wait for you out here," she reassures them. "Ok, are you sure?" asks Hotaru. "Yes, I'm sure, just go ahead," replies Hermione motioning for them to go on and not waste time. Once inside, the goblin is already waiting for them inside a mining cart with a lantern. "Inside please," he says. "Ladies first," says Darien. "Oh, how sweet of you, Darien," says a giggling Serena while getting in first followed by Raye and the other girls then Darien.  
It took the goblin almost 15 minutes to get them up to the top floors where their vaults were located. When they finally arrived, it took three people to wake Serena up, for she had fallen asleep the minute they set off for the vaults in the mining cart. "Maybe she got just a little too comfortable," says Darien when she finally woke up. "Vault one," says the goblin. "Oh, that's mine, isn't it?" Serena says while stumbling out of the car. She watches while the goblin puts her key into the vault's keyhole. He didn't even have to turn the key, once the key was in its place the doors moved apart from each other. "WOW," says Serena. "I've never seen so much gold in all my life." Once the doors had fully opened Serena takes the coin purse the goblin held out for her and makes her way to the pile of galleons in the middle of the vault. She opens her purse and starts piling in as much money as she could fit in the purse and her pockets. "Don't spend it all at once, Serena," says Darien when she leaves the vault with her money. "Don't worry, I wont," says Serena while taking her place in the mining car.  
The goblin only moved a few feet before saying, "Vault four." "That's me," says Raye while jumping over everyone to get out. Before she had even gotten her left foot out of the car, the goblin had already opened the doors to her vault. She takes the purse the goblin held out for her and does just as Serena had done then walks out.  
It takes nearly thirty minutes for everyone else to get their money. Darien is last to get his because his vault is a little further down the line. Once Darien had finished gathering his money, he quickly walks back to the mining car and takes his place. "Boy, I didn't think it would take this long just to get money, it looks like we'll have to rush getting our supplies," says Darien. The goblin drives the mining car back down to the doors they came through. Everyone rode in silence, yet they were excited all the same. Once out of the bank, they began to loosen up.  
"Alright, now let's see," says Hermione while looking at her supply list. "I believe we should go get your robes first, so we can get that out of the way. After that everything else should be a breeze." She leads them first to Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions. Darien holds open the door to the shop while the girls go in first. "Thank you," they each say as they walk in. "Well, I must say," says Madam Malkin when she saw them. "Aren't you dears a bit late to be robe shopping? It's already 3 months into the school year. Oh well, come over here so I can get your measurements." Hotaru went first, then Serena, then Raye and so on. They had their robes all done and ready for them in nearly 10 minutes. "Wow, that was fast," says Hotaru while carrying her box of robes, hats, gloves for Herbology, and their winter cloak  
"Next is to Flourish and Blotts for your textbooks," says Hermione leading them across the road to Flourish and Blotts. When they walked in they nearly gasped in awe of the many books surrounding the store. "Whoa, there are probably more books in here than at the school library, and I don't usually visit there very often," says Serena. "Ok, let's get moving, what is the first book we need, Hermione?" asks Raye. "Darien, you will need to get The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 7) by Miranda Goshawk, and the rest of you will need to get The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 4) by Miranda Goshawk, then please return to me and I will tell you what is your next book, you should only need 4 books, but I want to make sure each of you has one before we checkout and leave," replies Hermione. They all begin to look around for their assigned book. "I've found it, I've found it," Serena screams out at the top of her lungs. Everyone turns around and looks at her, including other customers. 'Do you think you have to be so loud,' Raye angrily whispers as she and the others walk over to where she is standing and grabs a copy for themselves. Darien looks near that same book and spots his book and grabs one labeled Grade 7. "Ok, since you all didn't get to choose what subjects you are going to be taking, Dumbledore chose them for you. Let's see, you all will need Unfogging the future by Cassandra Vablatsky for Divination. Advanced Transfiguration for Darien and Intermediate Transfiguration for the rest of you for Transfiguration class. One Thousand Magical Herb and Fungi by Phyllida Spore. Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander. Also The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble," says Hermione. Do you think you can handle gathering those books in less than 10 minutes?" "Of course, Miss Hermione Mamm," says Serena sarcastically while playfully standing at attention and saluting her. Then she runs off before Hermione has a chance to say anything.  
Finally, after so much running around and furiously trying to find their needed books, they are done and ready to checkout. It takes them 25 minutes to get out of the store. Once they are out of Flourish and Blotts, Hermione leads them on to buy their cauldrons, phials, telescopes, and scales in one shop. Then she takes them to the Apothecary and helps them stock up potion ingredients. "Oh my, what is that awful smell?" ask Lita when they get to the animal intestines and animal eyes. "That is probably sulfur and what not," replies Hermione. "Ok, now all that's left for us to get is your wands, broomsticks, and owls or cat or toad, whichever you prefer. And that shouldn't take us too long hopefully." "Oooo, I want a cat," screeches Serena while jumping up and down. "We know you do," everyone replies in unison. "Where do you guys want to go next?" asks Hermione. "How about we get the brooms out of the way, then go for the wands, and last the pets?" Raye suggests. "I really don't care, as long as we get back in time to be sorted," says Lita. So, it was settled, they all agreed to go along with Raye's suggestion.  
Hermione first leads them to a store selling broomsticks. They look around and all at once spot the Firebolt. "Oh my, what a lovely broom, I wonder how much it is," Hotaru says speaking for everyone else. "That broom over there," says the shopkeeper pointing at the Firebolt. "That broom is worth 25 galleons." "Wow, that's a lot, but it's probably worth it," says Serena. "We'll each take one," Raye says speaking for everyone. "Ok, that will be 125 galleons in all," says the shopkeeper while gathering up 5 wrapped Firebolts. They each pay for his or her broomstick and they depart the shop. "Next is Ollivander's Wands, the best wands in the wizarding world," says Hermione.  
She leads them into Ollivander's Wands and Serena is the first to ring the service bell, she rings it 5 times before Ollivander himself pops out from behind the desk and grabs the bell from her. "Ah, I was wondering when I would finally be selling wands to you 5," says Ollivander. "And hello Miss Granger, how are you and your wand fairing these days? Very well, I hope." "Yes, of course, thank you for asking?" replies Hermione. "Ok, let me see, Princess Serenity, I believe we will begin with you," says Ollivander. Serena stared at him wide eyed. "How did you know that I am a princess," she asks. "Dumbledore sent yours and your friends' information over here when he found out you all were at Hogwarts," he explains. "Now let's see, this one might be suitable for you, Serena," he says while handing her a gold wand with little stars and moons on it. She takes it from him and just looks at it all wide-eyed as if she were handed a beautiful piece of jewelry. "Well, don't just stand there looking at it. Give it a wave," he says snapping her out of her trance. "Oh, right," she says while blushing embarrassedly. She gives it a light wave and all of a sudden a pink light shone over her and she was being showered with little stars. "OH MY," everyone gasps. "How lovely, it seems this wand has chosen you to be its holder Serena Tsukino. 8 inches, Unicorn hair, made of special wood from the trees of the moon. Treat it well and you will go far," says Ollivander, taking the wand from her and putting it gently into its designated box. "5 galleons please." She pays him and takes her wand and puts it safely in the box with her robes. "Let's see, now for you Miss Tomoe." He looks up and down the many rows of wand boxes. 'Ah, this one might just work this time,' he whispers to himself as he pulls out a black box. He opens the box and pulls out a black wand lined with purple. He takes one look at it and then hands it to Hotaru. At once she takes it from him, without a word she gives it a light wave. All of a sudden purple and black lights surround her. 'My, my,' Ollivander whispers. "This wand has never worked for any other person, well, no matter. 8 inches, raven feather, Yew wood. Like I said to Serena, it has chosen you to be its holder. Please treat it well." He takes the wand from her and puts it back in its box. Hotaru then pays him the 5 galleons and takes her wand from him. "Thank you," Hotaru says with a smile.  
"Now for you, Miss Kino, I guess now I know what to look for, for you, don't I? Serena's wand had the moon in it, and Hotaru's dealt with death, so yours would be one with a little "shock" to it, right?" Ollivander asks with a slight laugh. "Um, yeah, I guess," replies Lita not getting the joke. 'Let's see, hmm, ah, I know the perfect wand for you," he says as he goes to the top shelf and pulls out a long green box. He pulls out a forest green wand lined with gold. He hands her and the wand and she immediately gives it a wave just as Serena and Hotaru had done. All of a sudden she is bathed in green and gold light and showered with lightning bolts. "Interesting," says Ollivander. "Excuse me, but what, exactly is interesting?" asks Hotaru. "Oh, it is interesting that, before you all came to see me, these exact wands would not work for any other person. I don't know why I kept them. I guess I had the feeling that they would one day work for someone, so I kept them, and it's a good thing I did keep them," he explains. "Anyway, back to business. Your wand, Lita, is 8 and half inches, Unicorn hair, and some special wood from the planet Jupiter. Lita pays for her wand and tucks it away amongst her other school stuff.  
Next it was Raye, whose wand was red lined with black. Her wand was 8 inches, Martian flake, (AN: that is the best I could come up with for the core, so sue me. LOL) with Yew wood. Last of all was Darien. His wand was 9 inches, eagle feather, Maple wood. They all get their wands, pay and leave the shop. "Man, I can't wait to get back to the school, I'm bushed," says Lita. "I hear ya," says Raye. "Well, we just have to let you get your pets then we'll be on our way back. Luckily for us Eeylops Owl Emporium has a fireplace, huh? Serena, do you still want a cat?" Hermione asks. "Nah, I think I'll go with an owl," replies Serena. With that said, Hermione leads them to Eeylops Owl Emporium.  
Once inside the Owl Emporium, they all quickly choose the owl they want. Darien chooses a chocolate brown female owl with wide blue eyes whom he names Cocoa. Serena chooses a snow-white female owl also with blue whom she names Snow. Raye chooses a cherry brown female owl with green eyes whom she names Cherry. Lita chooses a blonde male owl also with green eyes whom she names Ken; she says the owl's eyes remind her of her old boyfriend Ken. (AN: LOL) Lastly, Hotaru chooses a black female owl with big blue eyes whom she names Raven. They all take their owls to the counter and pay for them. Once everyone has paid for their owls they all gather up by the fireplace of the emporium. Hermione picks up a flowerpot that looks similar to the one in Professor Dumbledore's office that had his floo powder in it. She gently lifts the plant out of the flowerpot and takes some powder out of it. Afterwards she passes it around to everyone else so they can also take some. Then one by one, beginning with Hermione, they all went through the floo powder system.  
In less than 7 minutes, they all land safely back inside Professor Dumbledore's office. "I see you all made it back just in time, you may leave your stuff in here for now and once you are sorted, I will have it sent up to your rooms," says Professor Dumbledore. "Thank you Professor," everyone says in unison. "Thank you again Miss Granger for assisting them, 10 points for Gryffindor." "Your welcome Professor, and thank you," says Hermione with a big smile. "Now if you will also please escort them to the Great Hall, I will join you all shortly. Oh, Darien, Serena, Raye, Lita, and Hotaru, you all will need to wait outside the great hall until I arrive, ok?" instructs Professor Dumbledore. They nod their oks as they leave his office. 


	5. Chapter 4: The Sorting Ceremony

Chapter 4  
The Sorting Ceremony  
  
They walk to the Great Hall in silence. They were all very nervous, except Hermione of course, about the nights' upcoming event(s). They continue to walk down the many staircases. "Come on, this way," says Hermione motioning for them to follow her through the grand doors behind the main staircase. "You know what they say," says Raye. "Follow the leader," adds Serena. Everyone gives a little laugh to their little joke, as they are about to follow Hermione, when they remember. "Wait, we're supposed to wait for Professor Dumbledore outside the Great Hall, remember?" Hotaru reminds them. "Oops, sorry, I forgot. Well, I guess I'll see you all inside, maybe at least one of you will be sorted into Gryffindor, you never know. Well, bye for now," says Hermione as she goes through the doors. "Man, I can't wait till this is all over with and we're sorted. I want to get to bed," yawns Serena. "You will soon be settled Miss Tsukino," says Dumbledore startling them. "Oh, Professor, you scared us. We didn't hear you coming," Lita says with a start. "Come, follow me you all, I have Professor McGonagall waiting for you in the front with the sorting hat and the sorting stool," says Professor Dumbledore. "Woo Hoo, we can get this over with," Serena says while jumping up and down. "Calm down Serena, it's not like this is some sort of ride you've been waiting all day to ride, this is serious," Raye scolds her. "Aw Raye, why do you always have to take the fun out of everything?" whines Serena.  
"Please come along now, we mustn't waste time, it is almost time for dinner to begin," says Dumbledore almost impatiently. They quickly follow him into the Great Hall as fast as they can and stand in a line in front of the teachers' table. 'What I don't get, is how a hat is supposed to sort us,' whispers Serena to Hotaru. 'Remember, this is a magic world, so anything is possible,' explains Hotaru. 'Serena, Hotaru SHHH I want to hear what he is saying,' says Lita pointing to Dumbledore.  
"Everyone, I would like to introduce you all to some new students," Dumbledore says loud enough for everyone in the hall to hear. "Yes, they are late for the semester, but we can make one exception and allow them to join us this year, can we not?" he asks. "Yes," everyone shouts while clapping his or her welcome to the new students in the middle of the hall. "With that said, Professor McGonagall, will you please bring forward the sorting hat?" he asks. She steps up in front of the teachers' table where all may watch the sorting ceremony and sets down the sorting stool.  
"Darien Chiba, approach the sorting hat," says Professor McGonagall. "Darien Chiba will be a 7th year, so those of you who are also 7th years that are in the house he is sorted into, please treat him like family," Dumbledore instructs as Darien seats himself upon the sorting stool. Once he is seated, Professor McGonagall sits the Sorting hat upon his head. "Ah, Darien Chiba, welcome to Hogwarts," says the sorting hat. "Hmm, it is loyalty to your friends I see, ah, also you have much to offer in the intelligence department. Yes, I know just to where to put you." The hat pauses for a second. "Ravenclaw." Darien smiles as he steps off the stool and heads over to the table of clapping Ravenclaws. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Darien," says Cedric Diggory. "Thanks, I just hope my girlfriend Serena gets sorted in this house too. She'll be so lonely if she isn't sorted into the same house as me. Trust me, I know how she is," says Darien.  
"Raye Hino, step up please," says McGonagall. "Go on Raye, I'm sure you'll be put in a great house," says Lita. While Raye is nervously walking up to the sorting hat and getting sorted, Lita starts looking around the Great Hall. First she looks to her left and down the Slytherins she spots a boy with slicked back bleach blond hair and blue eyes. 'Wow,' she exclaims. "He looks just like my old boyfriend Freddy." Hotaru notices her looking at him and thinks oh no, she's spotted someone else, I need her to notice Ron. 'Hey, Lita, look over there, you might see something that may interest you,' Hotaru whispers pointing to the right. 'What, huh, where?' Lita asks confused. She turns her head to the right and sees a boy with red hair and freckles. 'WOW, he looks better than my old boyfriend, Freddy,' Lita says with twinkling eyes. It looks like I did my job, my work is done here Hotaru thinks to herself with a smile. She and Lita aren't paying much attention to Raye getting sorted, but before they know it the hat is shouting out, "Gryffindor." Raye beams a smile at her friends and hops on over to the cheering and clapping Gryffindor table. She takes a seat next to Hermione. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Raye, you'll have a great time with us," says Hermione while giving her a pat on the back. "This is Ron Weasley," she says motioning towards Ron in front of her. "This is Harry Potter," she says motioning to Harry to her right. "And this is Neville Longbottom," she says motioning to Neville sitting next to Ron. "Hello, it's nice to meet you all, Ron, Harry, and Neville," Raye says while beaming an excited smile at them all. "Likewise," the three say in unison. "Hey Ron, you see my friend Lita over there, the one with the brown ponytail?" she asks Ron while pointing at Lita. "Yeah, what about her?" he asks. "Well, while I was getting sorted, I noticed she was almost making googly eyes at you, it's quite obvious she likes you," Raye says while twinkling her eyes like Lita's and putting up her hands in a prayer-like position resting her head on them staring at Ron teasingly and laughing at him. "Do you really think so?" Ron asks hopefully. "Yep, I do," Raye replies all smiles. "Shh, she's up next."  
"Lita Kino," says Professor McGonagall when everyone finally quiets down. When she hears her name Lita quickly walks up and sits down on the stool. "Hello Lita, I'm glad you decided to join us tonight. Now let's see," says the sorting hat. "Hmm, you have great potential and more loyalty than anything. I know just where to put you." The hat pauses for a second. "Hufflepuff." Lita jumps off the stool and hops over to the cheering Hufflepuff table. "Welcome Lita, welcome," everyone says as she seats herself next to a girl named Polly Manilla. She had sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. She was only a few inches shorter than she. "Hello Lita, My name is Polly and I am also a fourth year, Welcome to Hogwarts," says Polly extending her hand for Lita to shake. Lita generously shakes her hand. "Thanks, I am glad to be here Polly," says Lita. "Hey, do you know who that boy is in Gryffindor, the one with the red hair and freckles?" she asks. "Which one? There are 3 boys with red hair and freckles in that house," says Polly. "The younger looking one sitting in front of Hermione Granger," Lita says. "Oh, him. His name is Ron Weasley, why do you ask?" Polly asks. "Oh, I was only wondering," says Lita.  
"Hotaru Tomoe, step forward," instructs McGonagall. Hotaru steps up to the sorting stool and sits down as McGonagall puts the hat on her head. While Hotaru is being sorted, across the room seated at the Slythering table, a blonde haired boy with blue eyes by the name of Draco Malfoy was staring longingly at Raye Hino at the Gryffindor table. Wow, I've never seen anyone that good looking in my entire life Draco thinks. I don't care if she's a Gryffindor or not, I've got to meet her. But how can I meet her without anybody getting suspicious? he asks himself. Before he has a chance to look back at the sorting ceremony, he hears the word Slytherin being shouted and snaps his attention back to Hotaru. Everyone gasps in horror when they hear this. 'Perhaps she'll help to end the feud between the Slytherins and Gryffindors,' whispers Fred Weasley to his brother George. Perfect Draco thinks with a sneer. I can get her friend, Hotaru to help me. As Hotaru is making her way over to the Slytherin table, Draco calls and motions for her to take a seat next to him with a big smile on his face. Oh well, what could it hurt to sit next to the evil blond? Hotaru thinks to herself with a slight inner laugh as she walks over and seats herself next to Draco. "Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy, I would like to be the first Slytherin to welcome you to Hogwarts," he says as he extends his hand with a smile. "Hello Draco, my name is Hotaru Tomoe, thank you for your lovely welcome," Hotaru replies as she accepts his extended hand. "Hotaru, might I ask you a question?" he asks. "Why yes, of course, go ahead," Hotaru says. "Well, your friend in Gryffindor, what is her name? Raye Hino. Would you be so kind as to introduce me to her tomorrow at breakfast, perhaps in private?" he asks. "Sure, I'd be happy to introduce you to her," she replies. "But, why in private?" she asks. "I have my reasons," he replies rudely. "So much for the lovely welcome," Hotaru growls.  
"Last of all, we have Serena Tsukino. I guess you got lucky Miss Tsukino. Because we've run out of time here, we're just going to place you somewhere. Since you and Mr. Chiba seem so close we'll be nice and put you in Ravenclaw with him," says Professor McGonagall. "Thank you, thank you," Serena screams while jumping up and down and hopping over to sit next to Darien. Once she is seated, she gives Darien a big kiss on the cheek. 'I knew we wouldn't be separated, Darien,' she whispers in his ear while everyone at their table sat there welcoming her. Darien just sits there smiling at her.  
"Again I want to say welcome to our new students. After dinner, your houses will assist you in any way needed. Now dig in, dinner is served," Dumbledore shouts. With that said food suddenly appears in front of everyone out of thin air. "MMM, boy, am I starved," Serena says in between mouthfuls. 'Is she always this hungry?' a girl named Cho Chang asks Darien. 'I'm afraid it's true,' says Darien slightly embarrassed. 


	6. Chapter 5: The Dormitory Tour

Chapter 5  
The Dormitory Tour  
  
After dinner had finally ended, everyone got up and started toward their separate house dormitories. 'Draco, don't you think now is a good a time as any to meet Raye?' Hotaru asks while walking with Draco. 'No, there are too many people around, we'll wait till tomorrow, I have a plan, I'll tell it to you in the common room," Draco explains while leading her downstairs to the dungeons where their common room was located. Draco, Hotaru and the rest of the Slytherins stop in front of the Portrait of the Black Lady. (AN: I couldn't remember what type of picture Slytherin had guarding their common room) "Beetle Blood," Draco says to the Black Lady. "You may enter," the Black Lady says as her portrait moves to reveal the passageway into the Slytherin House dormitories and common room. They walk in one after another. "What a cozy place this is," Hotaru mutters while shivering. "And brrr, it's cold down here." "You'll get used to it," Draco says walking in from the hall after her. The Slytherin common room had green carpets, green and silver colored couches, chairs, and tables.  
  
While Hotaru is nearly setting Draco and Raye up together, Raye is walking with Hermione to the Gryffindor tower and setting up Hotaru and Lita with Harry and Ron. I always loved matchmaking she thinks with a smile. "Hey Harry, what do you think about my friend Hotaru?" she asks. "You mean the one in Slytherin?" he asks. "Yeah," she replies. "Well, considering she is a Slytherin, I can't really think much of her anymore. She has gone over the enemy lines," Harry replies sadly. "Well, what if she wasn't a Slytherin, what would you think about her then?" Raye asks. "I'd say, she's very pretty," he replies. "And I'd probably ask her out...oops," he says putting his hands over his mouth after suddenly revealing how he truly felt about someone for the first time. "OH MY GOD, did Harry just let out how he feels about a girl, she might be a Slytherin, but still, a girl nonetheless?" laughs Ron. "Oh shut up Ron, it's not like I'd actually have a chance with her anyway, so just let it go," Harry says while blushing. "You never know Harry, maybe I could arrange something," Raye says. "Sure, what are you going to do? Go up to Hotaru and say, "Hey Hotaru, Harry thinks you're pretty but he's too shy to ask you out, would you go out with him?" he mocks. "No, just you wait, I'm sure I can get her to at least talk to you, watch," she exclaims. "I'll talk to her tomorrow at breakfast." Soon, they notice more people from their house coming up closer behind them so they cease their talking for the moment. They finally arrive at the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Firefly," Hermione says to the Fat Lady. "You may pass," the Fat Lady says while moving to reveal the passageway to the common room. "Very lovely," Raye says walking in after Hermione. "And I love the password, that's actually what Hotaru's name means." "Did you know that?" she asks smirking at Harry. "No, I do now," Harry says blushing again. The Gryffindor common room is furnished in maroon and gold.  
Obviously, Lita has no idea that Raye was trying to set her up with the one person she wanted to be set up with. She and the other Hufflepuffs walk in silence to the west wing of the castle to their dormitories in silence. She has only met one person since being sorted in this house. She wanted to make herself known to at least half of her house by the end of the night, but she was too tired to make any other friends tonight. She begins thinking what if nobody else around here likes me. I will again be an outcast. I don't think I can bear it. Polly next to her notices that she is deeply lost in thought and starts getting concerned. "Is something the matter Lita?" she asks, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, no, nothing's the matter. I'm just a little tired," she responds reassuringly. They finally arrive at the statue of the wolf. "Rose Bud," says a fellow Hufflepuff ahead of them. In less than a second the statue turns around twice and behind it the wall opens to the reveal the passageway to the Hufflepuff common room and dormitories. Very interesting password Lita thinks as they walk into the common room. The Hufflepuff common room is furnished in oranges and golds. She looks around and sees the fire and plops down on the floor in front of it to warm her cold hands. "Ah, that's better," she sighs. Polly comes up and sits down next to her and does the same thing. Lita sits there for nearly ten minutes clearing her mind like Raye had taught her.  
While the others are getting used their common rooms; Serena, Darien, and their fellow Ravenclaws are just getting to their dormitory location, which is in the east wing of the castle. They all stop in front of a statue of a statue of an old witch. "Picture perfect," a fellow Ravenclaw says to the statue. The statue turns itself twice before a door opens in the wall behind it to reveal a passageway to their common room and dormitories. They all walk in one after another and sigh a home sweet home sigh. "Wow, I've never seen such a place," Serena says in awe when she notices the lovely décor of the common room. The Ravenclaw common room is furnished in blues and silvers. "Hmm," Darien sighs while smiling at her.  
  
After everyone is inside their common rooms, they are all taken to their dormitories by a fellow 4th year and shown where their stuff was put. Each of the scouts is told by his or her escort what time breakfast is the next day and then left to do whatever. They each get ready for bed and then go to bed. Although they go to bed so early, they don't get to sleep till around 11. But, surprisingly they get up earlier than they expected, not only that, they were also refreshed. What surprised the scouts and Darien mostly, is how Serena had woken up without having to be woken up. Darien told them when they met by the great hall before all the other students. "I was shocked out of my socks when I saw her already in the common room, waiting for me with a big smile," Darien says. "I thought I'd died and gone to heaven, but then I thought, Serena is pretty capable of getting up on her own when she feels like it, so I decided not to say anything about it to her." "Good idea," says Rei. "You don't want it getting to her head." Everyone laughs.  
A moment later, Hotaru spots a group of fellow Slytherins walking in their direction. "Wait here you guys, I'll be right back," Hotaru says before leaving them. She walks up to the group and begins talking to Draco. "Hey Draco," Hotaru says before approaching him. "Oh, hello Hotaru. Where were you this morning?" he asks. "I waited in the common room for you, but you never came down." "Oh, I'm sorry, I had no idea you wanted to walk me to breakfast. Otherwise I would have waited," she responds sarcastically. 'So are you ready for me to introduce her to you, or still are you too chicken?' she whispers when the rest of his group had gone inside the Great Hall. 'Have her come over here,' he says. 'Why?' she asks. 'I have my reasons,' he replies. 'Fine, whatever you say, "Your Majesty",' Hotaru says while mockingly bowing to him. Just as she is walking back over to her group, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are bounding down the stairs toward them. "Where were you Rei?" they ask at once out of breath. "We thought you'd slept in late." "Oh, I got up early, so I decided I'd just go ahead and get a better look at the Great Hall before breakfast," she replies. "And look who I ran into Harry and Ron," she motions to Hotaru and Lita. "Harry and Ron, I'd like you to meet my friends Hotaru and Lita," she says putting one hand on Lita's shoulder and one on Hotaru's. "Hi," Harry and Ron say in unison while blushing. "Nice to meet you Harry and Ron," Hotaru and Lita say while extending their hand to each of them. Draco looks over to see what is taking her so long, sees Hotaru shaking Harry's hand and smiling. 'Oh My God, how can she do this us Slytherins? Why her out of all people?' he asks while clutching his heart in mock horror and moving himself into the shadows so as not to be seen. 'Well, she'd just better hurry up, I am hungry.'  
"So, Hotaru, what a lovely name you have," Harry comments. "Does it mean anything special?" "Why, thank you Harry, and yes it does mean something. It means Firefly," she replies. "Well, it suits you perfectly," he says flirtatiously. "Thank you Harry, I'm flattered. Nobody has ever said anything that sweet to me before," she says giving him a light peck on the cheek, which makes him blush even more. "Wow Ron, I didn't think it was ever possible, but Harry's face has gotten redder than your hair," Hermione says. Everyone laughs. "Hotaru, w-w-would you like to have dinner a-at our t-table tonight," Harry asks stammering in the process. "Why Harry, I'd love to," she replies.  
Everyone is still laughing at Harry and Hotaru while Ron is now staring into Lita's eyes. "Wow, you have some pretty green eyes," he says not taking his eyes off her face for even a second. "Thanks Ron," replies Lita with a slight blush. "But, of course, I'm sure you say that to all the other girls, huh?" "Actually, I've never been able to muster up enough courage to comment any other girl about her eyes till now," he replies. 'I've never even commented Hermione on her eyes, and she has some lovely ones,' he says while Hermione has her back turned.  
"Well, I suppose we'd better start heading in, shouldn't we?" Hotaru suggests. "You're right Hotaru," agrees Harry. They all turn to go in. But before Rei has time to follow Harry, Hermione, and Ron inside the Great Hall Hotaru holds her back. "Rei will be with you in a minute, I need to ask her something real quick," Hotaru tells them when they notice that Rei isn't behind them. "Ok, but don't be long," Hermione says before they enter the hall. Once everyone is inside Hotaru begins leading her over to where Draco is hiding. "So, what is it Taru?" Rei asks confusingly. (AN: For those of you who don't know who Taru is, Taru is Hotaru's nickname.) "Someone wants to make your acquaintance, that's all." "Well, can we make it quick?" Rei asks. "I'm getting hungry." "Don't worry, I'm sure it wont take long." "Rei Hino, I'd like you meet Draco Malfoy," Hotaru says motioning a hand at Draco as he steps out of the shadows. "Draco Malfoy this is Rei Hino, one of my very best friends," she says motioning towards Rei. "It's my pleasure Miss Hino," Draco says taking her hand and planting a gentle kiss. Rei gets all wide-eyed and stunned. "Well, I'm not sure if I should be amused, surprised, or angry," she says shockingly. "Why do you say that?" he asks. "Well, for one, no man has ever dared to kiss me, or my hand for that matter, without my permission. And for two, no man has ever tried to kiss me," she explains holding her hand to her chest. "Well, I guess I'm the first to kiss the lovely Rei then, now aren't I?" he says dazzling her with his pearly white smile.  
At that moment, Rei starts having butterflies in her stomach. "Rei, will you go out with me?" he asks all of a sudden. Wow, he is quite the charming one, isn't he? Let's just see how long he can last my saying no. Then maybe I'll say yes. She thinks with an inward smile. "Wow, Draco. We just met and you're already asking me out," she says. "I'm sorry, but I don't date someone ten minutes after I meet them, maybe some other time." "Yeah, sure, maybe some other time," he says coolly.  
Hotaru is still standing by Draco and Rei. "Hey guys, shouldn't we be getting to breakfast?" Hotaru suggests. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about Hermione and the others, I'll see you guys later, ok? It was nice meeting you Draco," says Rei as she walks, nearly in a jog, into the Great Hall. Draco watches her wavy black hair flow behind her as she goes into the hall. I will have Rei for my girlfriend, one way or another. No girl has ever dared to say no to Draco Malfoy he thinks before heading into the Great Hall behind Hotaru. Once inside, they seat themselves at their places at the Slytherin table and begin eating slowly and silently. 


	7. Chapter 6: Classroom Mischief

Chapter 6  
Classroom Mischief  
  
Before they knew it it was time for them to be heading to their first class. "What do you have first, Lita?" Polly asks. "I have Charms first," Lita says. "And you?" she asks. "I also have charms first, what a coincidence. Now I can probably give you a tour while we go to class," Polly says jumping for joy. "Our teacher is Professor Flitwick. He is a great teacher as long as you pay attention and don't slack off," Polly instructs. Polly leads her upstairs to the 2nd corridor. Once upstairs they walk down the hallway till they see a large open door. "Here we are," Polly says indicating the open door. "Age before beauty," Lita teases. "How funny we are today," says a girl walking up behind them. She had Jet black hair and brown Asian eyes. Her skin was very tan colored. "My name is Cho, Cho Chang. I am a Ravenclaw," the girl says while extending her hand. "And you are?" "My name is Polly, Polly Manilla," Polly responds shaking the extended hand. "And I am Lita, Lita Kino," Lita replies shaking her hand as well. "Hey, isn't my friend Serena in your house?" "Why yes, she is," Cho replies. "She should already be in class. I made sure she left before me and I asked Cedric if he would walk with her and show Darien where his class is. So, we're all settled." "What class does Darien have first?" Lita asks. "Oh, he has Divination first," replies Cho. "That is what we have next Lita, I'm sure if we hurry straight after class we will be able to meet him half way before he leaves to his next class," Polly says. "Ok, sure. Oh wait, no. I wanted to meet up with Ron after class. Ron told me that he has Divination the same hour we do. So, I was going to meet up with him as a surprise," Lita exclaims. "Really? How cool. So, what is it, do you have some sort of crush on this guy or something?" Polly asks jovially. "Actually, yes, I do, sort of," Lita replies blushingly.  
Once in the classroom they instantly hear an eruption of laughter from somewhere in the middle of the room. Lita glances over at the other two girls noticed the batty looks on their faces. God, cant Serena go at least one day without nearly getting herself in trouble or embarrassed. she thinks. I highly doubt it. "Hi Serena," Lita calls over to her. "Did Darien find his class alright?" "Oh yes, just fine, thank you," Serena replies from her house's side of the room. Lita and Polly take their seats just as Professor Flitwick appears in the doorway.  
"Please take your seats students, so that we may begin," Flitwick says. The commotion immediately dies down to less than a whisper. "Now, today we will be reviewing the summoning charm." "Now who remembers what this charm is called?" Immediately twenty different hands from each side of the room shoot up. "Wow, so many of you. Ok, Miss Chang." "The summoning charm is called Accio," Cho replies while nimbly lowering her hand. "Very good, Miss Chang. Ten points to Ravenclaw," Flitwick says as everyone begins clapping in congrats to Cho's correct answer. 'Great job, Cho,' whispers Serena sitting to her right. 'Thanks, that was nothing,' Cho replies with a shrug.  
"Next, I want each of you pair up with a person on either side of you. Then, I want you to practice Accio for about ten minutes before we move on to another charm," Flitwick instructs the class. With this being said, everyone pairs up. Serena, not knowing anyone pairs up with Cho while Lita obviously pairs off with Polly. She looks at Polly, "You're going to help me with this, right?" "Of course," Polly replies as they pull out their wands from their bags. "Ok, I want you to watch me first before you do it yourself. First, you want to go up in a slight slant then go down the opposite way as if you were drawing the letter A. Then you're going to go back up in more of a slant also in the opposite direction," she explains. "Now watch, I'm going to summon my pencil from my bag to me," she instructs. She demonstrates the quick movements while also saying the words, "Accio pencil", while also mentally concentrating on the pencil in her bag. As she finishes the swift movements, exactly on target, the pencil comes flying out of her bag and into her hand. "See, it's easy. Now you try," she urges Lita. She then picks up her wand, thinks of what she wants to summon, gives it a light wave, then says, "Accio ruler", while also mentally concentrating on the ruler in her bag.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Darien in Divination  
  
Darien is nearly suffocating from the sweet smells of lavender, roses, buttercups, and chocolate covered cherries Professor Trelawney had strewn around the Divination Tower. While she was lecturing, he was trying his hardest to concentrate and take notes on what she was talking about. His head begins to spin as if he were on a roller coaster. Professor Trelawney is just finishing putting more notes on the black board. As she turns around, she notices Darien cradling his head in his hands. "Mr. Chiba? Are you alright?" she asks sincerely. "Yes Maam, I'm alright, it's just a headache is all," he replies. "Allow me to take a look at it please." He sits up straight as she gently lays her forefingers on his temples and closes her eyes to "concentrate". "Oh my god, it's worse than I expected, there is death in your future." Really? Oh my god he thinks sarcastically. "I want you to go straight up to the Hospital wing and give Madam Pomfrey this note," she says while conjuring up a note. "Yes, Professor," he says with an inward smile before descending down the ladder leading to the castle floor below. Yes, finally I can get out of that stuffy classroom. "Maybe I should go take a peek in the Charms classroom and see how Serena is doing." "Surely she hasn't gotten herself into trouble already."  
He casually walks the few flights of stairs to the classroom. He opens the door and peeks in to see a flustered Flitwick standing in the middle of the room. "Miss Tsukino, if you cannot seem to pay attention instead of playing around, then I will have to take thirty points from your house and give you and Miss Chang detention," Professor Flitwick sighs impatiently. I knew it was nearly close to impossible for Serena to keep out of trouble, Darien sighs inwardly while rolling his eyes.  
Serena and Cho Chang then stop what they are doing and stare at the professor in shock. "Please Professor, don't take points, we can pay attention, we promise," Cho pleads. "Ok Miss Chang, but consider this a warning. I can under stand Miss Tsukino acting as so this being her first day, but I never would have never expected such behavior from you of all people in your house," he responds sighing again. "Now you have fifteen minutes left of class, please pay attention." "Yes Professor," both houses reply in unison. Darien continues to watch quietly while professor goes over previously taught spells with the class of fifth years. He is very surprised when he notices that Serena and not to mention Lita have no trouble whatsoever for the rest of the class period either with her playing around or with learning the spells.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Hotaru and Raye in Potions  
  
"Now class, it seems we have some new students amongst us today," Professor Snape says in his usual monotonic voice. "So please, do not treat them any differently than you would your own classmates," he continues while smirking at the Slytherins. Then he begins lecturing them on the making and powers of the Draft of Peace, which gives someone a sense of peace. 'So, what is it you were telling us earlier about this guy Hermione,' Raye quietly asks Hermione. 'Well, he favors the Slytherins and finds every opportunity he can to take points away from us Gryffindors,' she responds keeping her eyes on Snape to make sure he doesn't catch her and Raye whispering. When finally she decides he isn't watching she leans over and whispers to Raye, 'He keeps a special eye on us Gryffindors because our house and the Slytherins have been feuding for ages and he never gives up the chance to assist in continuing the feud each year.' Before Raye has the chance to mouth the words of her next question a voice snaps her focus back to the front of the room, "Miss Hino, Miss Granger. Three days of detention for talking while I am talking and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor," Professor Snape says while glaring at them.  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hotaru notice that Raye looks as though she is going to explode and before they are able to stop her she begins yelling at the top of her voice, "HOW CAN YOU TAKE SO MANY POINTS FROM US AND GIVE HERMIONE AND MYSELF DETENTION FOR TALKING WHEN YOUR OWN HOUSE WAS OVER THERE TALKING AWAY AND NOT EVEN PAYING ATTENTION TO YOUR BORING LECTURE ON THE "DRAFT OF PEACE"? IT ISNT FAIR HOW YOU CAN PLAY FAVORITES LIKE THAT. I REFUSE TO DO YOUR DETENTION WHEN I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING WRONG." When she finally finishes with her face all red, sweaty, and puffy from all that yelling she sits down and faces forward while the rest of the class continues to stare at her. OH MY GOD, I can not believe she just yelled at Snape like that, she is going to get in sooooo much trouble Hermione thinks while staring at Raye with her mouth wide open in shock. WHOA, either she is incredibly brave or she is incredibly stupid. But either way, that was inCREDIBLE the way she stood up to Snape like she did. It makes me want her even more than before. Draco thinks smiling to himself.  
  
Ron and Harry just sit there looking back and forth from her to Snape exchanging glances. Hotaru, who expected this from her, did not expect her to snap this bad especially at a teacher, no matter how bad he is. Snape just sat there smirking at her. "Well Miss Hino, never in my life have I ever expected such an outburst from a student. For your lack of judgment in behavior I am taking fifty more points from Gryffindor and your friends Mister Potter and Mister Weasley will be joining you tonight and every night afterwards for one week in detention. If anyone else makes any objections sounds or whatnots any time during class today, you will join them." Harry and Ron sit up straight looking at Professor shockingly. They began mouthing the words "whaaaa, what?" to him but before they were able to get them out Snape began, "If you are also going to make the same mistake Miss Hino just made, please be my guest and I will take more points from you all and give those that already have detention and yourselves extra days." At his last word they all shut their mouths and faced foreword to continue listening to him lecture the rest of the period.  
When the clock struck time for class to end everyone packed their stuff inside their backpacks quickly and filed out of the classroom as fast they could not daring to look at either Snape or Raye. Raye hadn't even stepped ten feet down the hall when someone calls her name from behind. "Raye, wait up," the voice calls. She turns around to see that it was Hermione that was calling her name. She waits against the wall while Hermione catches up followed by Ron, Harry, and Hotaru. "I can't believe you said that to Professor Snape, what got into you?" Hermione asks when they finally catch up. "I don't know," Raye responds after a moment's thought. "I guess I wasn't thinking. I'm really sorry about getting you all detention." "I hope you aren't too mad at me," she continues sheepishly. "Oh, don't worry about it, we were bound to get detention sooner or later anyway. Snape does have a tendency to give us detention at least two to three times a year," Harry replies. "Ok, good," Raye says.  
After a few more feet of walking Ron feels a pair of hands go over his eyes and stops. "Guess who?" the voice from behind him giggles. After a nanosecond he hears the others begin to laugh. He smells the hands and notices they smell of vanilla. "Hmm, could it be none other than the very intelligent and stunningly beautiful Lita?" he says with a wide grin while at the same time gently removing her hands, turning around and kissing them. "Hmm," Lita says returning his grin. "You must be a mind reader, otherwise you wouldn't have known it was me." "Actually, I'm not a mind reader, I umm, just remembered the smell of your hands and knew in an instant that it was you," he replies with a shy grin. After looking at each other for what seemed like a century Ron finally remembered that the others were still with them waiting for them to get a move on. "Well, I'd better be moving," Hotaru finally says breaking the ice. "Otherwise I'm going to be late for my first day of Transfiguration, I heard from the other Slytherins that Professor McGonagall is a really strict teacher in classes. But of course you never know," she laughs as she turns and gives Harry a hug before heading down the next corridor to her own class. Harry watches her go until she is out of sight. Everyone notices that he is watching her and just stand there exchanging glances at each other for a minute without a word being said. After what seems like eternity Ron finally turns to Lita and asks, "Lita, there is a Hogsmeade visit scheduled for this weekend, and umm," he stammers. "Yes Ron?" she asks. "Are you asking me on a date?" she asks with a sly grin. "Kind of, sort of, yes," he says eyes pinned to the floor. "Why Ron, I was wondering when you would decide to ask me out. I would love to go out with you," she replies giving him a big hug.  
After a moment he notices everyone smirking at him and finally pulls away gently. "Oh, look at the time, the bell is going to ring in five minutes, we'd better hurry to our classes. I'll see you all after class. Bye," Hermione says going into a classroom three doors down from where they were just standing. As soon as Hermione disappears from sight they all quickly make their way to the divination tower. They make it there with a minute to spare. They notice when they arrive below the doorway that the rope is already descended for them. "Ladies first," Harry and Ron say in unison. "Why thank you boys," Lita and Raye reply with a smile while ascending the ladder. As soon as they all enter the room they notice that the room smelled of lavender, roses, buttercups, and chocolate covered cherries. 'Oh my god,' Ron whispers. 'Is it just me or does this classroom smeller sweeter and sweeter each time we come in?' he asks. 'And I'm not talking good sweet either.' 'Don't worry Ron, it's not just you,' Harry mutters with a laugh as they all take seats at two tables in the back of the room. Ron sat with Lita and Harry sat with Raye. "So what are we learning in here?" Raye asks after a moment of silence.  
They sit through the entire class nearly falling asleep listening to Professor Trelawney's boring lecture on tealeaf reading. 'Boy, if Serena were here, she probably would have fallen asleep right when Professor Trelawney had let out her first syllable,' Raye whispers. 


	8. Chapter 7: Hotaru in Transfiguration

(AN: I'm sorry for taking so long to update my fanfic, I hope you find this chapter worth the wait.)  
  
Chapter 7  
Hotaru in Transfiguration  
  
Professor McGonagall has just finished demonstrating to the class how to change a turtle into a frog (AN: I don't think she actually teaches this but it just came to mind at the spur of the moment.). "Now make sure you don't turn others into frogs as well. It will be very difficult trying to find so many frogs in this room. You have until five minutes before the end of class. You may begin," she instructs. As Hotaru is about to mutter the spell to turn her turtle into a frog, Draco leans over and breaks her concentration when he says, "I hope your friend enjoys detention with Potty, Weasel, and the Mudblood because it's going to be a long night. Professor Snape always keeps his detentionees (AN: I know it's not a word but I couldn't come up with anything better) till around 11:30 to midnight." "Why do you call her that?" she asks. "What do you mean, why do I call her what?" he asks in mock confusion. "Why do you call Hermione a Mudblood?  
"I don't understand what you're talking about," Draco says while playing innocent and stupid with her. Hotaru raises herself from her chair and nearly towers over the sitting Draco. She stretches her arms back behind her as if she were stretching, when she catches him off guard she quickly turns her right fist sideways and socks him right in the nose. She hits him so hard, he is knocked backwards in his chair and onto the hard stone floor.  
As soon as she hears the chair fall backwards, Hotaru turns to admire her work. When she turns her head to look at him she sees that his nose is bloody and looked as though it might be broken. He is just lying there with his hand over his nose trying not to let the blood leak out like runny gore. When he feels her eyes on him, he looks at her and glares vengeful daggers at her. As they are staring hard at each other they don't notice that other students have crowded around them to see what had happened and not too long afterwards the crowd is broken through by McGonagall herself. As she approaches Hotaru and Draco and notices his nose bleeding she gasps, "What in Merlin's name has happened here? I demand to know immediately." "He/she started it," Draco and Hotaru say in unison.  
"I don't care who started what, I just want to know what happened," McGonagall says while pulling Draco up by his robes. As Draco is being pulled he tries his best to keep his hand over his nearly broken nose. "Malfoy called Hermione a Mudblood...," Hotaru begins. "I did no such thing. I was just sitting here doing my work and out of nowhere she turns and punches me," he interrupts. "Professor, are you going to believe a compulsive liar or the new student?" Hotaru asks in shock. "Miss Tomoe, I don't know who to believe right now. We'll settle this with Professor Dumbledore as soon as Mister Malfoy returns from the Hospital wing, please escort him up there and when you two return we will decide what your punishment shall be, ok?" she sighs. "Yes Professor," Hotaru says. "Let's go Malfoy," she adds while pulling him by the arm. When he finally realizes that it is Hotaru who has hold of his robes he pulls away from her and walks on his own a little ahead of her. "I can walk on my own," he adds cheekily. "If you say so," she snorts while rolling her eyes. They walk up the many flights of stairs in silence with at least a five-foot distance between them.  
After what seems like a century they finally reach the Hospital wing and enter through the double doors. Surprisingly Hotaru holds open the doors for Draco (AN: Hey, she might have broken his nose, but she isn't that mean). Draco walks in while glaring daggers at her as if daring her to try something. When Madam Pomfrey hears the doors open and shut she comes out of her office to see who had come in. When she notices Draco with his hand over his nose, she hurries up to him and helps over to a chair to sit down so she can take a look at it. "Mister Malfoy, what has happened now?" she asks taking some wet cloths and putting them gently over his nose and placing his hand over them. "Now hold that there while I go get something for that broken nose," she instructs as if she doesn't really care to hear what happened. When Draco is being ushered to the chair Hotaru decides to wait by the door so as to keep a safe distance from him. As soon as Madam Pomfrey finally finishes bandaging up his nose Hotaru takes a good look at it and quickly stifles a laugh before Draco could even sense her laughter. As he ambles to the door he gives her a disgruntled look. When he turns away from her she lets out her laugh. He turns to see what she is laughing at and then at that moment he knew. She was laughing at him. He looks at himself in the nearby wall mirror and then realizes that she is right, he does look funny. "Alright, lets go back to class Malfoy, you've admired yourself long enough," she says, holding the door open for him. As they walk back to class she starts up a conversation. "So, are you still infatuated by my friend Raye?" she asks jovially. "What makes you think I was even infatuated with her in the first place?" he asks. "Oh, don't give me that. I can tell when people are infatuated by each other. I have an eye for these things ," she says laying a finger on her eye and grinning with a wink.  
"Just so you are aware, I will get my revenge for you breaking my nose," he says out of nowhere. "Oh, I know, I haven't forgotten that vengeful glare you sent my way earlier, you little nitwit," she snarls before whisking ahead of him. Not long after that they arrived back at the transfiguration classroom, they see talking with Professor McGonagall, none other than their head of house, Professor Snape. When he saw them enter the room, he did not look the least bit happy. "Well?" Professor Snape asks looking from Hotaru to Draco when they approach him. "Well what, Professor?" Hotaru asks first. "Well, don't you have some explaining to do Miss Tomoe? About what happened during class?" he emphasizes. "Oh, yes, that," Hotaru replies as if she had forgotten. "Well, you see what happened Professor was that...." she begins before Draco interrupts her. "She punched me for no good reason Professor, I was just minding my own business and she turns and punches me right in the nose," Draco whines. "He's lying Professor," Hotaru begins before Snape stops her. "Frankly, I don't care what happened and frankly I don't care who started it. The fact is that you both were caught in the act so you both will be punished," Snape says looking from one to other with near disappointment in his eye. "I think a week's worth of detention ought to teach them a lesson, don't you Professor McGonagall?" he asks turning to Professor McGonagall to his left. "I do believe a week's worth would be suitable for this act of behavior Professor Snape," she replies. Draco and Hotaru stand there, mouths nearly wide open with shock. "bubububu, Professor," Draco stutters as Hotaru snickers lightly beside him. "No buts, I want you both down in the Potions at 10 pm this evening." he instructs. "Do I make myself clear?" "Yes Professor, "they respond in unison.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
Darien meets Oliver Wood in Herbology  
  
"Now, before we end class for today I want to partner you all up for the next assignment as well as for the rest of the year. I'm going to read off your name and your partner's name from this list and I want each of you to move to the seat next to your partner, ok? Ok," Professor Sprout instructs. "Darien Chiba from Ravenclaw, you will be paired up with Oliver Wood from Gryffindor," she begins. As she continues to read off each person's name everyone moves around to pair up with his or her partner. "Hi," says Darien when he reaches Oliver. "Hey," Oliver replies. "So, it looks like we're stuck with each other for the entire year, huh?" Oliver says jokingly. "I guess so," Darien replies. They continue their conversation for five more minutes until it is time for them to gather their things and leave.  
"So, what do you have after lunch?" Darien asks. "I have Advanced Potions with Hufflepuff." "I have Muggle Studies next. Good luck with Potions, Professor Snape is really tough on anyone who isn't in Slytherin House," Oliver explains. "Thanks for the tip, I'll remember that." Darien says as they enter the Great Hall for lunch. "Well, this is my turn, I'll see you later Oliver, it was nice meeting you," Darien says before heading towards the Ravenclaw table to take his seat and to save a place for Serena.  
It wasn't more than ten minutes after Oliver had started when all of a sudden he hears loud voices coming straight towards the Great Hall. "What in the world?" he asks himself before getting up to see what it could be. As soon as he lays a hand on the enormously large handle to push on one of the doors, he his all of a sudden pulled forward off of his feet. As he feels his feet leave the floor he closes his eyes, ready to hit the floor, but notices that he in fact doesn't hit the floor but strong feminine arms. When he looks up to see who it was that had caught him, the first thing he sees are the prettiest brown eyes he had ever seen. "Oh, I am so sorry miss, how clumsy of me," he says to the girl as he stumbles back on his feet and helps her pick up her books that he had unintentionally caused her to drop. When he hands her back her books he realizes who the person is, "it's ok, Oliver, it was my fault I should have paid better attention to where I was going," Hermione apologizes with her face as a red as Ron's hair. "No, please it was my fault, I should have paid better attention myself," Oliver replies. "Well, it seems we're even then, huh?" Hermione says. Oliver looks at her with a puzzling look. "What do you mean?" he asks. "You know, I apologize to you, you apologize to me, we both apologize to each other for something we each have no control over," she says smiling. Not a moment later Hermione feels tug on the sleeve of her robes, she turns to see who it is and all of a sudden remembers that she was walking and talking with Serena before this turn of events took place. "Oh, I forgot. Oliver this is Serena, Serena this is Oliver. I was telling her how Professor Snape gave me, Raye, Ron, and Harry detention today," she says. When she sees the look of dismay on his face she adds, "I'll explain later, but for now lets just get some food, I'm starved, ok?" "Ok, it was nice meeting you Serena," Oliver says as he follows Hermione to the Gryffindor table. "It was nice meeting you too Oliver," Serena says as she heads over to her own table.  
When she approaches the Ravenclaw table she notices Darien looking at Hermione and Oliver. As she seats herself next to him she notices he did not once look at her since she walked into the Great Hall. "Is something wrong Darien dear? Do you see something interesting over in that direction that requires so much of your attention that you cant even give your own girlfriend at least a glance?" she asks. "Huh, what? Oh, hi Serena, I didn't see you sit down, how were classes?" Darien asks embarrassingly. "I wonder why, you didn't even see me at all, you were too busy looking at Hermione over there," she begins. "You think she's prettier than me, don't you?" she whines. As he puts his hands up to object with an "I'm innocent" look on his face and before he can even get a word out she stands up and leaves the Great Hall with a "Hrmph." Darien continues to stare in shock as she walks away, wondering what it was he had done wrong.  
Two tables away Hermione has just finished telling Oliver how she had gotten detention. "And then Raye jumps up out of her seat and yells at Professor Snape, it was almost worth getting detention to see someone finally stand up to him," she says as she finishes her story. Just as she says her final word she notices Raye enter the Great Hall and seat herself next to and not to far behind her were Ron and Harry. "What took you guys so long, lunch is almost over with, we have nearly ten minutes left," Hermione informs them. "Ten minutes, oh man," Harry and Ron say in shock as they start shoveling food into their mouths. "Whoa, Whoa, slow down, the food isn't going anywhere boys. I know it's natural for Ron to eat that fast, but for Harry no," Oliver says. Harry and Ron act as though that had not heard a word he'd said. "Did you hear me?" he asks. "Oh, yeah, we heard you," they finally reply.  
"Well, I'm going to go ahead and start heading to class," Hermione says to the two human disposals. Oliver takes another look at them and nods while saying, "Hey Hermione, can I walk you to your next class?" She almost looks at him shockingly but quickly hides it. "Oh, why of course, feel free," she says as she finishes gathering up her remaining books. As she reaches for her "Monster book of Monsters"(AN: I think that's the name of the one book that Hagrid required for his Care of Magical Creatures class, if it isn't, someone please let me know, so I can go back and change it. Please) Oliver picks it up first, she looks at him eyes wide open and he adds before she can speak, "Please allow me," with a smile. "Thank you," she says as they exit the Hall together. Harry and Ron stop eating for a moment to watch them leave together, "You know Ron, I think Oliver and Hermione make a splendid couple," Harry says. "What do you think?" "I was just thinking the same thing, Harry ol' chap." "And we were thinking what you two were thinking," Fred and George say in unison as they pop up next the two out of nowhere. "Fred, George, where did you two come from," Ron asks nearly scared out of his mind by their sudden appearance. "Well Ron, ol' dear brother of ours. We came out of the same place you did, our dear mother," they say. "No, no, that's not what I meant. I meant, where were you before now and how did you get here so fast, I didn't see you come in," Ron says wanting to whack them for thinking such thoughts.  
"That is not important right now dear brother, what is important right now is playing cupid," Fred and George continue while rubbing their hands together as if they were about to concoct something evil. "I think Harry and I can handle this "cupid" stuff on our own thank you, we don't need your "evil" plans to do something so simple, "dear brothers", let's go Harry," Ron says before gathering his stuff to leave. As he and Harry get up to leave Fred grabs Ron's arm lightly and adds, "Whether you like it or not little brother, we are going to help you with this little project of yours." "We'll see," Ron says before departing the Hall with Harry following behind. Not more than five minutes later Darien decides he might as well go to class as well since everyone else seems to be leaving. He grabs his stuff and departs the Hall not too far behind Fred and George Weasley. 


	9. Chapter 8: Matches Made in Heaven

Chapter 8

_Matches Made in Heaven_

I wanna thank my lovely cousin/beta reader hotaru170 for making all of possible. LMAO. Naw, I just wanna say thanks to her for encouraging me to get this far in Fanfiction writing and helping me better my writing in this chapter. Enjoy the show readers. LOL. 

As soon as Darien arrives at the Potions dungeon, he notices a sign on the door that says, "Advanced Potions cancelled due to detention preparations having to be made. Homework: Write an essay on Doxy bites. Two and a half feet long, single-spaced. Due next class."

"Oh well, at least I don't have to worry about sitting through a stupid lecture and practically falling asleep, I guess I'll just go to the common room and start on my homework with all the free time I have," he says.

_Meanwhile..._   
__Serena in Transfiguration__

Serena sits in Transfiguration attempting to listen to the words that were coming out of Professor McGonagall's mouth but her mind kept wandering back to the little event that happened between her and Darien in the Great Hall just moments ago. "I can't believe I actually accused him of liking another girl," she thought. "Although.... he was staring in Hermione's direction, what was I supposed to think?" she asks herself before she is snapped back to reality.

"Miss Tsukino, are you ok?" McGonagall asks. "You don't look well." Before she is able to answer Professor McGonagall tells her to gather her things and go ahead and leave early and that class will be over in nearly ten minutes anyway.

"Whoa, I've been daydreaming that long, how time flies when you're having fun, huh?" she chuckles to herself. She then gathers her stuff and waves bye to Cho Chang then starts walking up to her common room.

As she is walking she begins to think, "Maybe it would be best if Darien and I took a little break from dating for a bit. No, no. I'll just talk to him later and apologize," she thinks as she finally realizes that she is at the entrance to her house. "Now what was that password again?" she thinks. "Oh yeah, now I remember, "Picture Perfect," she says to the statue of the old witch. A second later the witch moves to reveal a passageway to the common room and dormitories.

As she enters the common room still lost in thought she almost misses Darien sitting in lazy chair by the fire. When he hears the door close to the common room, he looks up and sees her walk in.

"Hi Serena," he says with a weak smile. "Do you have a moment, I'd like to talk to you about what happened during lunch?" he asks.

"Oh hi Darien, I didn't see you there," she says. "Actually I was needing to talk to you too," she adds. "Me first." "I've been thinking about what happened and I was a bit too harsh on you, I should not have jumped to conclusions. I didn't know what you were thinking when I saw you looking in Hermione and Oliver's direction so I assumed you were looking at her," she says as she paces the room. "I'm sorry Darien, could you ever forgive me for even thinking that you would cheat on me?"

"Of course Serena, you know I could never stay upset at you forever. You are the only girl I ever think about, that I ever dream of being with. I could never cheat on nor leave you for anyone else," he says as he pulls her into a loving embrace.

When they finally let go of each other Darien looks at the clock and says, "Well, it seems now that this little matter is settled we should be getting ready to begin our homework so we can start heading down to dinner soon."

"I agree, I'll meet you down here in fifteen minutes," Serena says as she heads up to her room to work on her homework.

"That girl never ceases to amaze me," Darien thinks as he watches her leave the common room to her dormitory.

As soon as they had everything taken care of at the appointed time they meet each other in the Ravenclaw common room as promised. "May I escort madam to dinner?" Darien asks while extending his arm to her.

"Why of course kind sir," she says with a giggle and linking her arm with his. On their way down to the Great Hall they pass Cho Chang and Padma Patil.

"Hey you guys, I see you've patched up your little argument," says Padma.

"How did you know?" Darien asks obviously looking confused.

"How did we not know? Everybody in the Great Hall heard you guys' little quarrel and anybody who didn't hear obviously heard about it from people who did hear it," Padma explains giving them one of her "are you serious?" looks.

"Well, we'll meet you guys downstairs in a few, we need to put our stuff in our dormitory," Cho says.

"Ok, see you," Serena and Darien say as they continue on their way arm in arm.

Every person arrives on time for dinner except for Oliver and Hermione. "Where is Hermione?" Ron asks as Raye slides into the seat across from him.

"I saw her go into the library with Oliver about five minutes ago," Raye replies. Ron and Harry exchange mischievous glances. "What's going on you guys?" she asks when she notices the looks on their faces. "If it's something to do with matchmaking, I want in on your little shenanigan."

"Do you think she can be trusted?" Ron whispers in a voice low enough for only Harry to hear.

"Let's let her in on our secret Ron," Harry proposes.

"Alright, here's the thing," Ron says. "We're going to try and get Oliver and Hermione together, you know, as a couple." "After we three are finished eating we're going to go begin plan A."

"What IS plan A?" Raye asks.

"We don't know yet, but we'll come up with as we go along," Ron replies.

While they were talking this over they were unaware that two certain people were listening in on their plans. "So, when are we putting our plans into action?" Fred asks, popping up next to Ron, with George at his side.

"Are they in on this as well?" Raye asks after slowly finishing the food in her mouth.

"Actually, no they aren't. They just think they are," Ron replies while giving the twins one of his "get away from me or I'll jinx you" looks. "We told you guys we don't need your help."

"And we told you GUYS that we are helping whether you like it or not little brother," Fred replies putting emphasis on guys. "Oh by the way," he adds with a smirk. "Have you asked out that Lita chic yet?"

"What are you talking about?" Ron asks confusedly. "Oh, don't play that game with us. We've seen the way you look at her and act around her. It was quite obvious from the moment you met her that you had a thing for her," George says cheekily. "I'd ask her out myself if she wasn't too young for me," he adds with mirth.

"Ok now, back to Hermione and Oliver, which is whom we are setting up and not Lita and myself," Ron says giving his brothers a foreboding (AN: for those who don't know what this means, it means threatening.) look while getting back to the conversation.

"I can't believe she did that," gasps a shocked Polly. Lita was just finishing telling her how Raye, Hermione, Harry, and Ron had all gotten detention. She gave the same details that she had heard from Hermione.

"Yeah, that's what I was told. I couldn't believe it either but I guess it's true. And then Hotaru and Draco got detention as well. From what I was told, Hotaru got offended when he called Hermione a mudblood so she punched him giving him a broken nose in the process. I saw the nose for myself to see if it was true. It looked terrible. I think he caught me looking at it, because as soon as I saw it he quickly turned around and walked away," Lita says exuberantly.

"There is no surprise there, I heard that Hermione punched him as well last year but unfortunately she didn't give him a broken nose," Polly exclaims before putting her last forkful of corn in her mouth. "Are you ready to go do our homework now?" she asks getting up from the table, ready to leave.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Thanks again for agreeing to help me," Lita says as she gets up to follow her.

"Oh no problem, it's no big deal," Polly says.

"Wait a second, I'm going to go say good bye to Ron so he doesn't come over looking for me when he's ready to leave," Lita says stopping a few feet away from the Gryffindor table before turning down the aisle towards Ron. She puts a finger up to her lips to signal for Polly not to make sound. Then she quietly walks up to Ron and wraps her arms around him affectionately.

"Hey, what the..." Ron begins before realizing whose arms were around him. He then gets up out of his seat and hugs her back, "Hey, how was your first day?" he asks as he lets go of her and reclaims his seat next to Harry.

"It was wonderous, I learned a great many things I never thought existed in the normal mind," she says jovially, ingeniously using terms that would probably cause Ron to not understand what she means.

Ron gapes at her confoundedly. Everyone who sees his face begins laughing. Harry coughs before saying, "Um...Lita, in case nobody has told you yet. Ron is a nitwit when it comes to sentences larger than three or four words." Everyone laughs again.

"I know, I just wanted to see what would happen if I did that," she adds giggling.

"English please," Ron says, finally speaking.

"I'm sorry Ron, yes I had a great day, and it was fun." "If you are done, would you like to walk us as far as the library, we're going to do a little studying before we go back to our dormitories?" she asks.

"Sure we need to go the library anyways, guys are you ready to leave?" he asks Harry, Raye and the twins. They all nod their yeses before gathering their things and following Ron and Lita out, knowing very well what they were actually going for.

In The Library

"Thank you for your company, I'm afraid this is where we must part," Lita says as she and Ron let go of each other's hand.

As soon as Lita and Polly are out of earshot Ron signals for the other four to huddle up. "Ok guys, here is what I think we should do," he begins. "Raye and Fred, you two will go pull Oliver away and pretend that you need help finding something for some assignment, make one up if you have to. While you are conversing the assignment bring up the topic of Hermione, ask him what he thinks of her then report back here."

"Ok," the two reply before heading off to grab Oliver away from Hermione.

"George, Harry, you two and myself will go do the same with Hermione," he says to the remaining two. "Got it?"

"Got it," the two reply.

Oliver and Hermione

"Oliver, can we borrow you for a moment?" Raye asks.

"Sure," Oliver replies. As he is getting up Hermione gives him one of her "What do you think she wants?" looks. When Raye turns to lead him to where Fred is waiting he shrugs in an "I don't know" response. "I'll be right back," he says to Hermione before following.

She just shrugs and says, "Don't hurry" before returning to the Arithmancy homework she was working on before Raye appeared.

_3 Minutes later..._

"Hey Hermione," Ron says walking up and seats himself in Oliver's vacant chair next to Hermione followed by Harry and George.

"Oh, hi you guys," she says finally looking up from her work. After a moment she asks, "Is there something I can help you guys with?"

"Actually, yes. Just out of curiosity, we were wondering if you had a thing for Oliver?" Ron asks. She stares at them with lifted eyebrows, "What? What do you mean, do I have a thing for Oliver?" she asks flabbergasted (which means very surprised) by the question.

"Exactly what we said, do you like Oliver?" Harry replies, making it more clear for her.

"Ok, first of all, it is none of your business whether I like him or not," she says. "And second of all," she adds before George interrupts her.

"First of all, we are your friends," he begins. "And second of all, because we are your friends, it is all of our business whether you like him or not."

"Oh really?" she asks smirking. "Fine," she says sighing impatiently. Also knowing very well that they wont give up until they get an honest answer. "If you must know,"

"And we must," George interrupts with a grin.

"I do like him." She says timidly.

"I knew it," Ron yells quietly, standing and punching the air as if he'd just won a quidditch match.

"Calm down Ron," Hermione says pushing him back in his chair and putting her finger to her lips to shush him. "Don't get so excited, I don't even think he'll even want to date me."

"Why is that?" Harry asks curiously.

"Well, look at me. I have bushy hair, I'm not as pretty as Lavender or Parvati and not to mention I'm a fourth year and he's a seventh year," she says trying to make a point.

"Hermione, Hermione," Ron begins while patting her shoulder. "For one, your bushy hair is what makes you stand out from the other girls. For two, you are very pretty and I think you are very attractive," he says trying to reassure her.

"And for three, I'm sure Oliver wouldn't mind making exceptions on the age limit thing for someone as great as you," says a voice behind them.

The four turn around to find Oliver, Raye, and Fred standing there with broad grins on their faces. When Hermione sees Oliver her face turns the color of Ron's hair.

"How much of that did you hear?" she asks quietly while smiling, looking very abashed (it means embarrassed), and obviously not making eye contact.

"I heard every word of it beginning with the question Ron asked when he sat down," he replies, his grin turning into a luminous smile.

"We'll leave you two alone," Ron says getting up with Harry and George following suit. "Come on you guys, let's go. I have to go get ready for detention," he says leading them out of the library. "Oh, Hermione," he calls before leaving.

"Yes?" she asks turning her attention to him.

"I looked on the notice board earlier and there was a note for all detentionees to report to the Potions classroom by 10 pm. I just thought you ought to know."

"Thank you Ron, but I already saw it earlier," she replies. "I'll see you later," she says before turning her attention back to Oliver.

"Bye," Ron says following his awaiting companions.

The Slytherin Table: In the Great Hall

"Where is your little friend, Dracie?" Pansy asks maliciously while seating herself in Hotaru's usual seat.

"What friend?" he asks in mock confusion not meeting her eyes.

"Oh, what was her name? Hotarmu? No. Hatera? No," she asks with her voice deliberately laden (it means filled) with sugar sweetness.

"Her name is Hotaru," Draco mumbles.

"What was that?" Pansy asks intentionally making him repeat the name.

"Did I stutter?" he asks impassively (it means not showing reaction). "I said Ho-tar-u," he says making sure she heard him that time.

"Oh, right," she says before standing to leave. "I have something to take care of, I'll see you later Dracie," she adds patting his arm affectionately before leaving.

"God, that girl drives me nuts," he thinks rolling is eyes in annoyance. "Well, she just ruined my appetite," he says throwing his fork and napkin down and getting up. "I think I'll go have a little fun. Maybe I will go see what Potty and his gang are doing," he thinks as he opens the doors to the Great Hall. "Nah, I'll be able to have my fun with them later tonight in detention," he says changing his mind and turning around to go down to his dormitory. He begins rubbing his hands together rapturously while he is walking and thinks about how fun it will be to torture the "Golden Trio" and get them so much detention that they'll be expelled. He is so excited that he almost walks past the portrait to his house.

In the Gryffindor Common Room

"I'm finished," Raye says looking at the clock. "It's now 9:15, are you guys done?" she asks putting her books back in her backpack.

"I'm finished," Harry replies.

"I'm finished for tonight," Ron says. "I'll finish the rest tomorrow." Raye and Harry give him a "If you say so" look before getting up.

"We'll meet down here in five minutes to start heading down to the Potions classroom to meet up with Hermione," Raye proposes.

"Ok," the two boys reply before they part to go to their dormitories.

_5 minutes later..._

"HARRY, RON!!!!!!!!" Raye screams from the common room to the boys dormitory.

"We're coming," Ron bellows.

"I SAID FIVE MINUTES, YOU GUYS, NOT FIVE HOURS, NOW MOVE IT!!!!!!!!!!" she screams again.

"Hurry up Harry, from the way she's screaming she might come up here any second and pull us out by our hair," Ron says trying to get Harry to move it.

"I know, but I just want to make sure I look a little better than my usual self for Hotaru," Harry says trying to fix his messy black hair.

"Oh God Harry," Ron says putting his hand to his forehead in frustration. "I don't think Hotaru likes you for your hair, she likes you for you, now lets move it. If you hurry you might be able to ask her to this weekend's Hogsmeade visit, now MOVE!" Ron says practically pushing him downstairs. "Sheesh, and they say I'm dense," Ron thinks as they practically run downstairs to meet the impatient Raye.

When they finally get in the common room they come face to face with nothing they've ever seen before. Raye practically had steam coming out of her ears and nose and fire was flaming from her eyes (Not literally). "Ok, Ca-Calm down Raye. We-we're sorry we're late, but Har-Harry thought he had to pr-primp for detention," Ron stutters in utter astonishment. Raye just stands there glowering at the two latecomers.

"Let's go," she says her voice searing with anger. The two boys follow in complete and utter silence so as not to make Raye madder than she already was.

Potions Dungeon for Detention

"It's about time you guys showed up, I was beginning to wonder if you all were going to come or not," Hermione says as soon as they arrive.

"Yeah, well, we would have been here sooner if Princess primp here wasn't messing with his hair," Ron says pointing at Harry who was standing next to him.

Hermione smirks at Harry before saying, "Oh, we have company you guys."

"Who?" Ron asks.

"It's Malfoy and Hotaru. I heard they got detention for fighting," Hermione replies.

"Was he fighting her or was she fighting him?" Raye asks.

"She fought him," she replies.

"I'm surprised he's not dead," Ron says with a smirk.

"Oh are you Weasel?" asks a snotty voice from behind them. They turn around and come face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy himself.

"I hear you got your "perfect" nose ruined by a girl, Malfoy," Ron says with a grin.

"Yeah, well, if Professor McGonagall hadn't shown up when she did your friend would have been a pile of bones," Draco sneers.

"Don't you ever talk about her in that manner again Malfoy," Harry says through ground teeth and clenched fists.

"Oh, I'm soooo scared Potter," Draco says in a mock frightened voice. "What? Is she your Girlfriend now? Huh?"

"Not yet," Harry mumbles still glaring at him.

"Cant you guys ever stop fighting?" Hotaru says coming out of the classroom. "And I heard what you said Malfoy, about me being in a pile of bones."

"Yeah, so?" Draco comments with the Malfoy signature smirk upon his face. "So, would you care to back those words up?" she asks detested with the sight of him. "I'm sure everyone would love to see you with more than just a broken nose."She says haughtily.

"If you all don't get in here in the next ten seconds I will take twenty points from each of you," came Snape's familiar voice from inside the classroom.

"Let's go you guys," Hermione says to all but Draco (whom she probably could care less if he comes or not). They all file into the classroom, quietly taking a seat near the front of the room.

"No talking, no paper throwing, no wand waving or silly incantations, this is detention so listen up and listen good," Professor Snape begins. "Since there are six of you, I will split you up into groups of three." "And no Miss Granger you can not choose whom you want to group with," he adds seeing Hermione's hand begin to raise to ask that particular question. "As soon as I group you all up, one group will be cleaning this classroom, in the Muggle fashion, of course, and the other group will be cleaning Professor McGonagall's transfiguration classroom in the same manner." "Do I make myself perfectly clear?" he asks.

"Yes Professor," they sulkily reply.

"Ok, group one I want Miss Granger, Mister Potter, and Miss Tomoe and it's quite obvious who group two is." "Group one will work on the Transfiguration classroom while group two will work on this classroom," he instructs monotonously. Before leading Hermione, Harry, and Hotaru away to the Transfiguration classroom Professor Snape stops momentarily and looks around the room. "Just a bit of advice, if I find anyone using magic to make these rooms spotless, you all will be cleaning your assigned classrooms a second time," he adds. "Do I make myself clear?" he asks.

"Yes Professor," they all reply. Before leaving, Professor Snape conjures up some cleaning supplies for them to use.

"I assume at least one of you know how to use these cleaning supplies, so I do not have to explain how to use them, correct?" they nod their heads. "Good, I will return in one hour" he says then he turns to leave.

As soon as Professor Snape was gone from the room Draco turns to Ron and Raye, "Well, get to work," he says composedly (it means with dignity).

"Excuse me," Raye scoffs with her hands on her hips giving him her death stare. "I believe Snape told ALL of us to clean, not just one or two of us," she says throwing a rag at him. "A Malfoy doesn't do manual labor," he scoffs back at her.

"You will work like the rest of us. Now lets all get to work," she continues grabbing a broom and beginning to sweep.

"Um... Raye, I don't believe I am familiar with the Muggle way of cleaning, can you show me how to use this stuff?" Ron asks staring idly at the spray bottle of bleach he had just picked up.

"Come here Ron, and pay attention because I'm only going to show you once," she says as she beckons for him to follow her to a table not more than a few inches away from him. "You might as well watch as well Draco, because whether you like it or not you are going to help," she instructs. "First you spray the cleanser on the table, like so. Then you wipe the cleanser across like this," she says as she demonstrates the procedure. "Now, please, lets just get this done so I can go to sleep," she sighs impatiently before returning to what she was doing.

_Fifteen minutes later..._

"Great, finished," Raye shouts gingerly, looking over her work. For the past fifteen minutes she spent the time sweeping, mopping, and waxing the entire classroom floor. "How is everything going with you guys," she asks.

"I'm almost finished dusting off these books," Ron replies. "Just two more to go."

"How about you Malfoy, are you finished with the windows yet?" she asks almost in laughter.

"I never thought I'd be cleaning like a maid," Draco replies giving her a disgruntled sneer.

"Well, there's a first time for everything, Malfoy," Ron chortles jovially. As soon as Draco was back to work Raye decides to play with him a little.

She walks airily (it means lightly) up to him and whispers in his ear, "You missed a spot." When he turns his face to meet hers he turns so quickly that he nearly brushes his lips across hers.

"What do you mean I missed a spot?" he asks with a smirk, knowing very well what he'd almost done. "Never mind," she whispers turning away from him. Before Raye is able to walk away she feels a hand lightly grab her own. She turns to find that the hand belongs to Draco Malfoy himself with a very sincere look on his face. "Raye, I'm sorry," he begins.

She inwardly gasps. "What?" she asks.

"I'm sorry for everything I said to you earlier. I'm sorry for what I said to your friends. I can change," he continues.

"Draco, is there something you want?" she asks genially (it means with friendliness).

"Raye, will you please be my girlfriend?" he asks giving her one of his best smiles.

"Oh my god, can it be true? Ok, I guess I can say yes. He's being so sweet, and I think he really means it when he says he can change, and he did say please," she thinks smiling to herself. "Ok Draco, I will be your girlfriend," she sighs with a smile.

He looks up stunned at what he had just heard, "Are you serious?" he asks flabbergasted by her answer.

"On one condition," she adds.

"Anything," he says with mirth.

"You have to stop making others miserable," she says.

"I'll jump off a bridge if you ask me to, as long as you will be mine," he agrees still laughing joyously. He hugs her still laughing and hoists her up into the air and spins her around making her laugh as well. Ron finally hears them laughing and turns to see what is so funny.

He is thunderstruck (it means shocked) at what he finds when he turns around. "What on earth...is going on?" he asks nobody in particular. He stands there with his jaws completely dropped until Raye finally notices him goggling at them.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ron. You are probably wondering what is going on, huh?" she asks still holding onto Draco's neck. Ron just nods his head up and down, mouth still wide open. "Well, Draco just asked me to be his girl and I said yes," she explains. "I know it's unusual for a Gryffindor to date a Slytherin or vise versa but we cant base our relationships off of house alone forever now can we?" she continues still laughing.

"But...but...but," Ron begins. "Now Weasley, cant you just be happy for Raye that she is dating someone as good looking as me and not who she's dating?" Draco asks innocently trying very hard not to make the redheaded madder than he usually makes him. It was a challenge not to make Ron upset but Draco succeeded.

"Ok, I hate to say this but," Ron begins. "You're right Draco, I should be happy for her. But, you hurt her in any way, shape, or form and I'll be on you like white on rice before you can say "Mommy"," he continues. "Do you understand?"

"Don't worry Weasley, I'll treat her like a queen," Draco says looking back at Raye.

"You'd better."

"Are you done threatening Draco, Ron?" Raye asks. He nods his head. "Good, then let's sit down and wait for Professor Snape to return," she proposes leading Draco to two chairs. She takes one for herself and motions for him to sit down next her. Then they wait in silence.

Transfiguration classroom

"Finally. I didn't think blood would be so hard to get up," Hotaru says eyeing her work.

"It looks great," Harry says looking over her shoulder. "Hey I think you missed a spot," he says.

"Where?" she asks confoundedly looking over the place where Draco's blood had been.

"There," he teases pointing to the place on the floor where his face showed like a mirror.

"That's your face, you dope," she chortles, playfully smacking his arm. "Are you finished with what you were cleaning?" she asks still laughing. "Yep, all finished," he replies. "How about you Hermione, are you finished?" Hotaru asks.

"I finished my tasks not more than five minutes ago, I don't know where you've been," Hermione replies jovially. As Hotaru double checks to make sure she didn't miss any blood spots Harry walks over and sits in a chair next to Hermione. "So, are you going to ask her?" Hermione whispers.

"What?" Harry asks stunned by the question.

"Are you going to ask Hotaru to go with you to tomorrow's Hogsmeade visit?" she asks making her question clearer.

"I haven't decided yet," he replies.

"What do you mean you haven't decided yet?" she asks astonished by his answer.

"I mean I don't know if I'm ready for a girlfriend yet," he replies.

"Well, I think you are more than ready. Also, it's not like you're going to marry her, you'll just be dating, that's all," she explains.

"Well, I'll think about it."

"You'd better think fast then because the Hogsmeade trip is tomorrow, don't forget. And if you don't ask her I'll ask her for you. Ron has already asked Lita and Oliver has asked me, so if we go you have to go."

"Oh, ok. I'll ask her now, if it'll make you happy," he sighs giving in.

"Good, then go," she says giving him a light shove.

"Hotaru, are you done examining your work of art yet?" Harry laughs.

"Yes, I think I'm done now," she replies picking herself up off the floor.

"Hotaru, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Harry, what is it?" she replies giving him her full attention.

"Well, I know we haven't know each other for very long. But I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me during tomorrow's Hogsmeade visit?" he asks.

"Oh Harry, I was wondering when you were going to ask me. I'd love to go," she replies wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. "So, what time should I be ready," she asks finally pulling away leaving Harry a bit flustered.

"How about 8:30?" he replies.

"Morning or night?" she asks still smiling.

"Morning of course," he replies.

"Ok, are you love birds done?" Hermione asks breaking the sudden silence.

"Yes," they reply.

"Good, because Professor Snape will be returning soon and I don't think he would like the fact that one of his Slytherin students is dating a Gryffindor, so keep it at a down-low when you're around him, ok you guys?" she suggests.

"Gotcha," they reply.


	10. Chapter 9: Hogsmeade Date

Chapter 9

_Hogsmeade Date_

Slytherin House: Girls Dormitory

Hotaru wakes up to the early morning sunlight licking her face. After a minute of trying to wake up she finally gets out of bed and walks over to her trunk that Professor Dumbledore had allowed her to borrow until her departure from Hogwarts. She opens it to see what to wear for the day since it is going to be special. After sifting through it she comes up with black leather pants, black zip up boots, and a purple shirt that says "You Say Psycho Like It's a Bad Thing". As soon as she is finished dressing and brushing her hair she happily bounds down the stairs to the common room. As soon as she hits the last step of the stairwell she notices that someone else is sitting in one of the lazy chairs by the fire.

She walks up to the chair to see who it is and to her surprise it is none other than the Prince of Slytherin himself dressed in Khaki pants held up with a brown braided belt with a perfectly white dressy shirt and brown loafers.

"Good Morning Malfoy, you look nice," she says as she takes a seat in the other lazy chair across from him.

"Good Morning and thank you Tomoe, you look nice as well," he replies nearly absentmindedly.

"So, what's the special occasion?" Hotaru asks finally breaking the silence.

"There is no special occasion, I asked Raye out yesterday during detention and she accepted," he replies with a smile.

"I knew you liked her, it was just a matter of time before you decided to make the move," she replies unsurprised.

"Oh shut up Tomoe," he says as he gets up to leave.

"Where are you going?" she asks getting up to follow.

"If you must know, I am going down to the main hall to wait for Raye," he replies not turning to look at her. "You are welcome to join me if you like."

"Ok," she says following him out through the portrait.

Ravenclaw House: Common Room

"What is taking that girl so long?" Darien asks nobody in particular. He walks over to the stairs leading to the Girls Dormitory with his hands in his pockets and yells, "Serena, are you done yet?"

"Almost Darien, I'm trying to find that adorable furry shirt I bought the when we were in Diagon Alley," she replies.

"Argh," he says nearly throwing himself onto the couch. "I don't see why she didn't get her things together last night, it only took me five minutes to get ready," he says to himself while admiring his ensemble containing black jeans, a navy blue button up shirt, and black tennis shoes. (AN: Wowy Wow wow, I can just see him now. **Begins licking lips**, oh sorry readers, please continue. LOL) Not a moment later Serena comes out of her room and into the common room wearing blue jean shorts, a Pink furry top with the word Princess on it, and pink tennis shoes.

"I'm ready Darien, let's go," Serena says happily bouncing along ahead of him.

Gryffindor House: Boys Dormitory

"Why don't you just wear something simple instead of digging through your trunk and making a mess?" Ron asks Harry. Harry has been sifting through his trunk for the perfect outfit for almost twenty minutes already.

"Ok, fine," Harry huffs pulling out a simple ensemble of blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and some black and white tennis shoes. "How did you get done so fast?" he asks Ron, noticing that he is now changed from pajamas to a checkered button down, khaki pants, and black loafers.

"I'm just a fast dresser, that's all," Ron gloats.

As soon as they are both ready they decide to go holler up the stairs to the girls Dormitory to see if Raye and Hermione are ready. But to their surprise the two girls were already seated on the couch in the common room.

"Wow, Hermione you look stunning," Ron compliments, looking over her outfit of blue hip huggers, a plain yellow v-neck, and black ankle boots.

"Doesn't she though?" Oliver says as he walks up and snakes his arm around her waist.

"Why thank you Ron and Oliver, you two look quite nice yourselves," she replies abashed at their compliments. She then looks over at Oliver's exceptionally hot outfit of a white muscle t-shirt, baggy black jeans, and black combat books (AN: How HOT is that? LOL.).

"Ok, ok, we all look nice now lets go. I have a date with a really important person," Raye says as she hustles them out through the portrait doorway.

Hufflepuff House: Girls Dormitory

"Wow, I love your outfit Lita," Polly screeches when Lita comes out of the bathroom dressed in beige Capri pants, a forest green top that says '99.9% Angel', and white tennis shoes.

"Well, I wouldn't have been able to come up with this without you Polly," she replies. "What time is it?"

"It's almost eight, you'd better get down there and meet up with your love muffin," Polly giggles.

"He isn't my love muffin," Lita replies putting her hands on her hips annoyingly. "Aren't you coming?"

"No, I have lots of homework to do, you go have fun for me."

"Ok, I'll tell you how it goes later, ok?"

"Ok, have fun." Polly says.

"I shall," Lita replies with a smile as she closes the door behind her.

The Main Hall

"If she isn't down here by the time it's time to go I'm going to..." Draco begins but then stops himself when he sees Raye walking toward him in blue hip huggers, a red shirt that says "Bad Girl", and white tennis shoes. "Wow, you look great," he says when she reaches him and Hotaru.

"Thank you," she says giving him a peck on the cheek and adding, "You look great as well."

"What do YOU want Potter?" Draco sneers when he sees Harry approach their little group.

Harry ignores him and goes over to Hotaru and gives her a hug, "Hello Hotaru."

"Hello Harry," she replies. "I was wondering when you were going to get here."

"I'm sorry, I had a bit of clothing trouble," he says finally letting her go.

"If I might have everyone's attention please," Professor McGonagall says.

Everyone turns his or her head to face her.

"Now I'd like you all to go out and have a good time, but be responsible and make good choices. It is now 8:30 am, be back here by 4:30pm. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Professor," The students reply.

"Good, before you leave you are to see me and give me your name and house, then you may go," she instructs as everyone begins making a line in front of Professor McGonagall.

The Path to Hogsmeade

After five minutes of coaxing Raye finally gets Draco to agree to walk with her and her group instead of her walking with him and his group. Each couple walks hand in hand in silence until they arrive at the entrance of the town.

"So, what would we all like to do first?" Ron asks.

"How about we go to Honeyduke's," Harry suggests.

"What is Honeyduke's?" Hotaru asks.

"Oh, I forgot that you all haven't been to Hogsmeade before," Harry replies hitting his forehead.

"Ok, I'll make this easy for us all," Draco cuts in to remind them that he is still present. "The choices are Honeyduke's, which is a candy shop; Zonko's joke shop; The Three Broomsticks, which is like a bar except everyone is allowed; or the pet shop, which you will find on the way. What'll it be? I don't have all day."

"Ok, fine. How about Honeyduke's then we'll see where we end of from there?" Ron suggests.

"Sure," they all agree.

Draco begins leading the way to Honeyduke's. They are not more than five feet away from the shop when all of a sudden they hear a bunch of screams and people running out of the Three Broomsticks.

"Let's go see what's up," Harry says as he starts to run towards the screams and cries. Without protest the others follow. Harry stops at the entrance to the Three Broomsticks and let's out a loud gasp.

"What is it Harry? What's wrong?" Hotaru asks before looking inside. "Oh My God, please don't tell me it's the Deathbusters," she thinks when she sees the horrifying monster inside. She then turns to Darien and the other scouts and they automatically know what they have to do. "We'll be right back, we forgot our wands in our rooms," Hotaru explains for them all. "Come on guys," she says as she runs back up the path with the others at her heels. When Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Draco are out of sight and earshot they turn on their heels and hide behind an old nearby shed. "It's a good thing we brought our transformation wands," she thinks.

"Ok, are we all ready?" Serena asks.

They each nod their response.

"Alright, let's do it," Serena says before putting her right hand up in the air and shouting "Moon Crystal Power."

"Right," they all say as Raye twirls her star wand in the air and shouts "Mars Star Power."

After she is finished Lita also twirls her star wand in the air and shouts "Jupiter Star Power."

Next pulls a rose out of his pants pocket and spins around once and voila, he is transformed into the handsome Tuxedo Mask. (AN: **Dramatic Sigh**)

After the others are done with their transformations Hotaru pulls out a stick with the shape of Saturn on the top of it and shouts "Saturn Planet Power." (AN: I made up Sailor Saturn's transformation because they never really tell us what her transformation device looks like or what she says to transform).

"Let's go," Serena commands.

"Right," the others reply as they follow her back to the Three Broomsticks where Harry and the other three are casting spells at an ugly woman that looked like she could have been a table at one point in her life.

"Mars, Jupiter, Saturn. You three watch our backs while Tuxedo Mask and I go in through the back," Serena commands in a tone that says, "Please just do as I ask and don't argue."

They nod their responses before leaping away to keep hidden. As soon as they are out of sight Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask go in through the back door of the pub. They run right in and find the monster still fighting the five young wizards. When Sailor Moon notices Ron lying on the ground she gets really mad.

"Stop right there, you evil being," Serena begins. At these words everyone stops what they are doing and looks in Serena's direction.

"Who are you?" the monster sneers.

"I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice. I right wrongs and triumph over evil. And in the name of the Moon I will punish you," she says.

"Well, well, well. Sailor Moon is it? You will pay for your interference Sailor Brat," the monster yells as she jabs a table leg fist at Sailor Moon. As she dodges each attack she begins to tire. When the monster finally quits jabbing at her and notices her tiring out she lets out a loud evil laugh. "I see you are not as strong as they say. I will dispose of you now so I will not have to work as hard to find the pure heart crystals."

"Not if we can help it," a voice shouts from the entrance of the back door. The monster turns to see who had dared to interrupt her and sees three figures coming at her. The figures jump up and spin around and kick her before she has a chance to say anything.

"Mars, Jupiter, Saturn. Great timing you guys," Sailor Moon shouts.

"Sailor Moon, we'll check on Ron, you finish her off with your scepter," Mars says as she runs over to where Draco, Harry, Hermione, and Oliver are standing dumbfounded with Saturn and Jupiter at her heels. She then kneels down to see if Ron is still alive. "He is still breathing but just barely, he has a big gash in his chest," she says turning to Sailors Jupiter and Saturn. "Saturn, can you heal him?" she asks.

"Yes, although he will still be unconscious for about an hour after I have healed him," Saturn comments numbly.

"Ok, do it," she commands. When she goes back in to check on Sailor Moon she is surprised to see that the monster had already been moon dusted (AN: for those of you who don't know, moon dusted means destroyed in Sailor Moon terms).

"Great job Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Mask says coming out of the shadows after watching the attack.

When Hermione finally comes out of her dumbfounded state she sees Tuxedo Mask and nearly melts in her shoes and faints (AN: I would too. LOL). "Thump" goes her body on the hard wood floor. Everyone turns in the direction of the four young wizards to see what the noise was from and see Harry and Oliver picking up Hermione's fainted body. As soon as the scouts are sure the others aren't watching them they take off back to the abandoned shed they transformed behind not too long ago. When they get there they catch their breaths and de-transform before returning to their group.

As soon as they arrive back at the Three Broomsticks they notice Oliver carrying Hermione's fainted body and Harry and Draco are carrying Ron's body. They pretend not to know what happened.

"What happened you guys?" Raye asks running straight for Draco.

"You should have seen it," Harry bursts.

"It was great," Oliver adds.

"Some chics in short skirts, body suits, and tiaras came out of nowhere and kicked that monster's ass," Draco finishes happily.

"Oh really?" Hotaru asks looking from Raye to Draco knowing what was going to happen next.

"Yeah," Draco replies.

"Were they pretty "chics"," Raye asks glaring at Draco as if he'd just looked at another girl right in front of her.

"Yeah, they were very pretty," Draco says but then sees the look of death upon Raye's face and quickly adds, "but of course they weren't as pretty as you. Compared to you they look like dingbats."

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Alright, I was only checking. Don't worry Draco hunny, I trust you," Raye says with a smile as they quickly head back to the castle.


	11. Author's Note

I'm sorry for making you wait so long for Chapter 10 but my Cousin's computer crashed a few weeks ago along with the fact that I have writer's block. I will submit Ch. 10 very soon and believe me, it will be worth the wait.

ReiHino2003


	12. Chapter 10: Halloween Plans

Chapter 10

_**Halloween Plans**_

It has now been almost a month since the first and last youma attack. So far everyone has been happy and has stopped talking about the mysterious female warriors that Draco and the other guys told them about.

_**Three weeks before Halloween; during breakfast on Monday**_

Everyone is talking their usual chitchat when Professor Dumbledore stands up and raises his arms up for silence. Immediately everyone shuts up. "Now, as you know, Halloween is steadily approaching. The rest of the faculty and myself have decided that it is time you all had a sort of break. So, to get right down to the point, there will be a Halloween Ball on the night of Halloween and yes you may dress in costumes. As a matter of fact, it is required that you wear costumes. We will schedule a day when you will be able to go to Hogsmeade to get your costumes later, not this week though."

At that moment, everyone cheered and immediately began thinking about whom they might ask to go with them.

Dumbledore raises his arms again and silence again falls over the Great Hall. "One more thing. I must warn you, if any of you have more than three detentions before the ball, you will be restricted from attending. That is all, you may continue with your meal," he finishes before taking his own seat in the middle of the staff table.

_**Slytherin Table**_

"Drakie Pooh (eww lol)," Pansy says in the sweetest voice she can muster up while putting her head on his shoulder to get his attention. Draco simply attempts to ignore her. "Please Draco, why won't you talk to me?" she asks pretending to pout, head still on his shoulder.

Draco is finally aggravated enough by her when, without even looking at her, he takes his hand and roughly pushes her head off him. Her head lands on the table with a "thump". He then resumes his previous position.

"It's that Hino girl you're always hanging around with, isn't it?" she asks not bothering to hide her frustration and anger. "I thought you loved me," she screeches, obviously trying to make a scene.

At that moment he turns and glares at her, his eyes looking as though they were on fire (just like Raye, huh readers? LOL). "Listen Parkinson," he seethes as if her name were poison. "I never "LOVED" you. I NEVER SAID I "LOVED" you. I WILL NEVER "LOVE" you and if you haven't comprehended it by now I suggest you get a tutor. Because in case you haven't noticed "Hino", as you call her, and myself are together. So, leave me alone and go harass someone else."

At that moment she leans over and seductively whispers in his ear, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, dear dear Draco, what will your father think? What will he say? When he finds out your dating a Gryffindor, a mudblood no less. Think about it Draco. Would you want your girlfriend dead after such a short time?"

At her words Draco's eyes nearly pop out of their sockets. He looks at her and whispers, "you wouldn't." "Would you?" he asks in doubtfully.

"You never know. She can live or she can die, it's up to you my Ssssexy Ssssslytherin prince," she hisses in his ear licking his inner ear before lightly nibbling on his ear lobe.

When Draco finally realizes what she was doing he pulls away quickly and looking up down the tables making sure nobody saw her slutty little scene (AN: Don't you all just love my words. LOL.) "Don't you have a boyfriend waiting for you over there?" he asks glaring at her once again and pointing his finger at the end of the table where next to Blaize Zabini was an unoccupied place. "What would Zabini say if he saw you over here with me?" he asks lividly.

She gives him the evil eye before getting up and leaving. She then turns around once again and adds a final comment, "Mark my words Draco Malfoy, you and your mudblood princess will pay. As she is walking away Draco could swear he heard her mumble something like, "That whore is going to pay. OOOOH that bitch is going to wish she'd never laid eyes on Draco Malfoy." On her way to her seat she passes Hotaru and gives her an threatening glare before roughly bumping her shoulder against hers.

Hotaru then looks back at her and returns the glare as she thinks, "Ouch, that hurt, what's with her?" As she approaches her usual seat next to Draco, he notices her grasping her shoulder.

"What happened?" he asks with a concern coating his usual Slytherin tone.

She sits down as if it is an everyday thing to be hit by Pansy and then plan revenge and then answers with, "Oh, you know, the usual. Pansy deciding I'm not good enough for Slytherin and roughly bumping shoulders with me and glaring threateningly, her hating my guts and wanting to hex me to smithereens, the usual. Not to mention, she hates the idea of me dating Harry," she finishes as she grabs an apple from a fruit tray and begins munching.

"She bumped shoulders with you?" he asks concernedly.

"Yeah, that's what I said," Hotaru replies.

"Let me look at it," he demands gently taking her arm and rolling up her sleeves to see if Pansy left any bruises (AN: I Hotaru is totally out of character for some of you, but here is where she and Draco are finally friendly towards one another.). "Ouch," he says looking at a big purple spot on her shoulder about the size of a baseball. "She really got you bad. Maybe you should get this checked out by Madam Pomfrey," he suggests.

"No, no. I'm fine, it doesn't hurt," she says as she lowers the sleeves to her blouse and robes.

Draco and Hotaru eat their breakfast quickly and in silence before heading off to Potions.

_**Ravenclaw table**_

"So, what are you two going to go to the ball as?" Cho asks Serena and Darien.

Serena turns to Darien as if he's supposed to know. Darien smiles as he clears his throat and answers, "you'll be the first to know as soon as we decide."

"Well, you take your time, I'm in no rush to know what you are going to be, seeing as how Professor Dumbledore only just mentioned the news about the ball."

For a moment they sit in silence as Cho finishes her food. She looks up for a moment to look around to see if she can find Cedric when she notices a usually irritated looking Draco sitting next to and talking to "too close for comfort" Pansy Parkinson. She nudges Serena in the side.

"Hmmm," she replies mouth full.

"What is he doing sitting so close to her, much less talking to her? I thought he was dating Raye?" Cho whispers.

"Who?" she asks in between mouthfuls but still paying very close attention.

"Draco, isn't he dating Raye?" Cho asks.

"Yeah, why?" Serena replies hesitantly.

"Well, should he really be that close to her?" she asks pointing to Pansy and Draco.

When Serena sees this, her jaws nearly drop open in shock, "Oh-My-God. She is going to be so pissed off when she hears about this," Serena says, shock still in her voice.

Well, now I must bid you both farewell. I am off to class now, I'll see you there Serena," Cho says as she gathers her things to leave.

"Hold on Cho, I'll go ahead and go with you," Serena calls to her. She stops and waits as Serena gathers her stuff and kisses Darien good bye (yum lol).

_(AN: By the time Hotaru showed up these two had already left the Great Hall, so they didn't see Draco helping Hotaru or they probably would have gotten the wrong idea hint hint. Hee hee. Please continue reading. Enjoy. LOL.)_

The two girls walk through the doors of the Great Hall. Darien watches until they are out of sight then returns to finishing the last of his pancakes before going to class himself.

**_Potions; Gryffindor and Slytherin 4th years_**

As everyone files into the Potions dungeon most of the students notice a few "differences" such as the Prince of Slytherin holding the hand of a Gryffindor and also sitting next to her. Everyone begins to stare at the odd couple.

"Draco?" Raye whispers trying to get Draco's attention.

"Hmm?" he replies taking his Potions book out of his bag.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" she asks curiously.

"Don't worry about it Raye, their just jealous," he says kissing her lightly on the cheek.

Just as she is about to say something else she sees Ron enter the classroom on crutches assisted by Harry and Hermione. They spot her as she beckons for them to take their seats next to her. They make their way over to her as Draco begins to groan. "Is something wrong Draco?" Raye asks fretfully.

"Nothing," he sighs. She knows it has something to do with Harry, Hermione, and Ron but decides not to push it.

"Hi Raye," Ron says cheerfully as he carefully takes a seat next to her followed by Harry and Hermione.

"Hi Ron," she replies. "How is your leg feeling?"

"Oh, it's feeling much better thanks, Madam Pomfrey says it should be good as new by tonight," he replies before facing forward.

Just as Ron finishes his sentence the door slams open to reveal a usually angry Professor Snape. "I do not want to hear any talking or complaining during class. If I do, the person talking and the person he/she is talking to will receive a week's worth of detention and also get 20 points taken from their house," he explains. After making sure everyone is paying attention he points his wand at the board in front of them and slowly yet surely words begin to appear as Professor Snape begins his explanation. "Today you will be making the Draught of the Living Dead. With this potion, the drinker will fall into a deep slumber." Hermione raises her hand to ask a question. "Yes Miss Granger, the potion does have an antidote. But it is very rare that people are able to find it. For if someone drinks this the only way to awaken the drinker is for him or her to be kissed by their one true love." (AN: I know this isn't really the antidote, but this is my story so it is now. MUAHAHAHAHA. Please Continue) Hermione raises her hand again. "Yes Miss Granger, it is exactly like a fairy tale. You have until the end of the class period to complete this. Begin," he finishes then seats himself at his desk and takes a book out of his drawer and begins reading.

Hermione writes down the list of potion ingredients needed. The list consists of powdered root of asphodel and an infusion of wormwood. After copying these down she stops and thinks for a moment, "It's interesting how such easily accessible ingredients can be combined to make such a strong and powerful potion." She then gets up and walks over to the ingredient table to get hers and Harry's ingredients. Today, she is working with Harry while Raye and Ron work together. They switch off each class as decided when Raye joined them.

Things might have seemed peachy while everyone was working. But they were all unaware that a certain pissed female Slytherin (Pansy of course) was secretly planning something very dreadful.

Five minutes before class is ready to end Professor Snape raps his wand on his desk. "Ok, finished or not, I want samples of your potions now. Then you will go back and clean up," he instructs as each student takes of a sample of his or her potion up to him.

When nobody is looking Pansy quickly takes another vile and fills it with the potion, seals it and gently places in the pocket of her robes. "I have pleasant dreams for you," she thinks wickedly while absentmindedly patting the pocket with the potion in it.

Not a minute after everything is cleaned up Professor Snape dismisses them. They all quietly make their way out the door so as not to cause a disruption.

_**Back 20 minutes ago; Divination with Darien**_

"Why was I given this class in the first place," Darien complains mentally. "Well, I can't fake the headache today. It looks like I'll have to go through the whole class, damn."

Not a moment later Professor Trelawney turns away from scrawling something on the board and turns to the class and says, "I hope you have all found your partners future in the Crystal Balls." Everyone nods slowly knowing that everyone was just going to make something up. "Good, now I'm going to come around and you are all going to tell me what the images that you saw meant." She makes her way over to Darien and Roger Davies (who is his partner of course). She turns to Darien and says, "Mr. Chiba, please tell us what Mr. Davies' future will bring.

Darien looks at the crystal ball closely and furrows his brow as if trying to see the images. After thirty seconds had passed by he finally speaks up. "I see that he will have a bright future and marry the girl of his dreams and live happily ever after (AN: LOL, typical fairy tale dream, I'd say)."

Professor Trelawney then turns to Roger and he answers with, "I see that Darien will marry his girlfriend Serena and also live happily ever after," he lies.

Professor Trelawney goes through the same procedure with the other students until finally it is time for them to depart and go to their next class.

20 minutes ago; Charms with Serena

"Ok, now remember Serena, it's swish and flick," Cho says while slowly demonstrating the Wingardium Leviosa spell for Serena (obviously).

"Oh, ok, now I think I've got it down," Serena says before focusing her all on the spell. "Wingardium LeviOsa," she says (putting emphasis on the O in Leviosa) aiming the spell at the book in front of her and succeeding. "Yay, I did it," she happily screeches (although not too loud that Professor Flitwick can hear her).

"Shh, not so loud," Cho says making the hand signal indicating that she needed to lower her voice a bit.

"Oops, sorry," she says clearly embarrassed by her behavior.

They continue to practice the last few minutes of class. Then when it is time to leave they all gather things and go to their next class trying not to be late. For Serena, her next class is to be Transfiguration with the Slytherins, although she had not seen the little incident between Hotaru and Draco (the only time she was glad she had fallen asleep in class, hee hee).

**_Three classes later; Serena, Raye, Hermione, and Cho in the library_**

"I cant believe you cant fly Hermione, it's so simple," Cho whispers in disbelief. A moment ago Cho had just discovered that Hermione did not know how to fly a broomstick.

"I'm sure it is simple Cho, but I can not fly because I happen to be very much afraid of high places or heights in general," Hermione explains hesitantly.

"Ok, can you guys please stop arguing for a minute so we can get back to studying," Raye pleads. Everyone quiets for a moment as Cho and Serena look at each other and nod as if making a silent agreement.

"Um...Raye?" Serena requests, finally speaking up.

Raye looks up from her Divination homework and inwardly sighs before answering her, "Yes Serena, what is it?"

"Well, um," she stalls for a minute thinking if she should tell her about Draco and Pansy or not, no, she'll find out if she saw what she thought she saw before she even thinks of telling her again. She'll wait till tomorrow and confront Draco about it herself before Raye comes down to breakfast. "Never mind Raye, it was nothing," she laughs nervously as she returns to her potions essay. It's a good thing Hermione had convinced them to start their assignments a week ahead of the due date, otherwise she wouldn't have gotten it done.

Due to their intense concentration the group is unaware of the sneaking, bristling figure looming around the corner of a nearby bookshelf watching our "Gryffindor Princess"(AN: I'm sure my faithful readers know who this is, lol).

Not long after Serena's choke-up Cho begins silently packing up her things. They look up at her with questioning stares. "I'll see you guys later, I'm going to go put my stuff away and get ready for dinner," Cho whispers.

"Good-bye," they whisper as she turns to leave.

Just as she reaches the doors to the library who does she run into (AN: not literally this time, unlike Hermione and Oliver, hee hee.) but the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain, Cedric Diggory himself. "Hi Cho, you are just the person I've been looking for," he says giving her one of his million watt smiles.

She returns the smile with one of her own nervous, "butterflies in the stomach" smiles. She then remembers that he said something and says, "oh hi Cedric, really?"

"Yes," he replies confidently. "Can we go somewhere and talk?"

"Sure, I was just heading up to the common room, would you like to talk there?" she asks genially.

"That would be just fine," he replies holding his arm out.

She happily takes his arm then they walk together up to the Ravenclaw common room.

_AN: Do you all know what he wants to talk to her about? I'm sure you do but if you don't I'll just go ahead and leave you in suspense till they get up to the common room because I'm just so evil like that, muahahahahahahaha. Ok, back to the story._

**_Ravenclaw Common Room_**

They enter the common room still arm in arm and notice that it is totally empty.

"Perfect," Cedric thinks. "A little privacy is just what I need," he thinks as he quietly leads her over to one of the couches.

Cho sits down then Cedric follows. "Now, what is it you wanted to talk to me about Cedric," she asks looking at him with wondering eyes.

"Well, I was actually wondering if you were going to the Halloween Ball with anyone?"

She is transfixed by his question that she asks, "What?" while blinking a few times to make she was awake. "Are you asking me to go with you to the dance?"

"Well, sorta. That is if you'll go with me," he replies nervously (AN: very unlike him, I know)

"Of course I'll go with you silly. I wouldn't go with anyone else even if you hadn't asked me," she assures him. They sat there staring for what seemed like hours but was really thirty seconds. At that moment she could contain herself no longer and threw her arms around his neck and KISSED!!!! him fully on the lips.

After about a minute they hear someone enter the common and pull away to see a smiling Serena watching them. "No, no please continue. Don't stop because of my intrusion," she encourages them as she bounces up the stairs to her dorm room. They stare after her in complete shock, wondering if they should let her tell anyone or not.

"So, does this kiss mean you and I are together?" Cedric asks pointing from her to him.

"I guess so, if you want it to be," she replies staring at the floor as if it were the greatest thing since grated cheese (AN: I love my made up phrases. LOL).

At that instant Cedric pulls Cho into another kiss but this time it was more passionate than the last. She pulls away for a second to say, "I'll take that as a of course I do." She then smiles brightly before locking lips with him once more.

_AN: Well, we'll end here for now. Tell me what you think. Was it worth the wait? I hope so. _

_Just so you all know, you will NOT here about Draco asking Raye, Ron asking Lita, Darien asking Serena, Harry asking Hotaru, or Oliver asking Hermione to the Ball. Because they are dating it is implied that they will obviously go to the dance together. _

_Also, I'm sorry I havent added Lita and Ron in since the last chapter but I havent found a good place forthem yet. I'll try to find a place for them in the next chapter. Just so most of you are aware, I also may not use Ginny in this fic. I'm not a big Ginny Weasley fan and I dont really see where I can use her. I've already used Cedric and I hadnt really planned on using him. So, please dont get mad. I'm just telling the facts. LOL. :D_

_I am looking for some suggestions on what Pansy should do with the sample of Sleeping potion she took from Snape's class. I have something in mind, but I want to hear what you think she should do with it. _

_Please read...review Hee Hee!!!! _


	13. Chapter 11: The Could Have Been Kiss

Chapter 11

_ The Could Have Been Kiss_

_The next day; Tuesday at Breakfast_

_AN: Don't worry my faithful readers, not every chapter will begin with breakfast or the next day. I just thought I'd let you know that so you wont get worried. Hee hee._

"Hello Malfoy," Serena says as she quietly comes up behind him.

Draco turns away from his eggs to see who had spoken to him. He groans when he sees that it was Serena. "What do you want?" he mumbles looking at his eggs instead of her. He doesn't like Serena because of her giddy and happy go lucky personality and tries to stay away from her as much as possible.

"I just wanted to ask you a little question, it's nothing really, it's just about yesterday morning," she replies taking an empty seat next to him.

He stops what he is doing and looks at her to see if she is telling the truth. "What do mean, about yesterday morning?" he asks glowering at her.

"Well, was it my imagination or did you and Pansy seem a bit _cozy_ over here?" she asks picking up a piece of toast and buttering it innocently.

"You saw that?" he asks before quickly changing his phrase to, "I can explain."

"I was hoping you would say that, I wouldn't want to have to tell Raye about it," she says turning to him looking concerned. "Raye is my best friend Malfoy and I don't want to see her hurt. Now, I don't like you but she does, and I don't want her jumping to conclusions about something that may not have happened and then end up breaking up with you." "Now spill it," she commands giving him all ears.

He sighs inwardly, collecting his thoughts. Naturally, this confrontation was unexpected. "Well, you see Serena, this is how it happened," he then explains everything. (AN: I'm not going to go through the whole thing again, if you've read Ch. 10 then you know what REALLY happened between Pansy and Draco). It took him a whole 5 minutes to tell the story while surprisingly Serena never interrupted him once and just nodded and hmm'd when necessary to indicate she was listening to him (and for once, SHE WAS LISTENING dramatic gasp lol).

As soon as he says his last word and sighs again (AN: Draco does a lot of sighing, doesn't he? LoL). There is silence between the two of them before Serena decides to go ahead and go. Before she is able to take another step Draco gently grabs her arm. She stops and turns to see what is the hold up when he asks, "You wont tell Raye, will you Serena? I'm afraid if anyone tells her that she might get the wrong idea."

She pats his arm assuringly before walking away without another word said between the two.

Hufflepuff Table; Lita and Polly (AN: You didn't think I'd forget about them did you. LOL)

"Oh My God Lita," Polly screeches, loud enough for the entire Great Hall to hear, as she goggles at the piece of jewelry Lita had shown her. "It's gorgeous, you are so lucky."

Lita had just finished showing Polly the gold heart-shaped locket Ron had bought her for their one-month anniversary. "Louder Polly Louder, I don't think Pluto heard you," she laughs putting the necklace back around her neck.

_(AN: Also for the record each person got something for their one-month anniversary. I'm just not going to name them all during each chapter. So, here is what they each got from their boyfriend or girlfriend. Girls: Lita- gold heart-shaped locket (you already know), Hermione- gold cross necklace with a simple diamond in the middle (simple is Hermione's middle name, not really, but you know what I mean. Hee hee), Hotaru- a rose brooch (how lovely), and Raye- a gold charm bracelet. Serena and Darien's anniversary isn't till the summer and it's going to be more than just one month. Boys: Ron- a dragon skin wallet, Oliver- the newest quidditch book in stores (hee hee, how lucky is he? LOL), Harry- an imitation snitch with his name engraved in it in gold (oooh ahhh, lol), and Draco- a giant book on horoscopes and signs (I don't see how Draco is going to use this but he loved it anyway. How do I know? Because I said so. Muahahahahahaha)._

"Are you sure the weasel didn't steal it from his mother's jewelry box," a voice sneers from behind the two girls.

They turn their heads to see whom the voice belonged to, to find none other than Draco Malfoy smirking back at them. "What do you want Malfoy?" Polly asks keenly.

Lita only sighs silently while rolling her eyes.

"I just wanted to see what you two were "oh so happy" about," he replies mocking Polly's screech from earlier and dancing from one foot to the other and waving his hands about (AN: LOL).

"It's none of your business. Now go away and play with your little friends," Polly says shooing him away.

"Well Polly, I think we should be leaving now. I am quite bored and classes will be beginning in about ten minutes," Lita says breaking in on the conversation.

"Yes Lita, I do believe you are right," Polly replies looking at her watch then glaring back at Draco once more.

"Good bye Draco," Lita calls as they head down the aisle between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. "Tell Raye I said hey, will ya?" she asks (AN: As you all can probably tell, Lita and Draco get along quite nicely. It's just Polly and Draco we have a problem with. _Whispers to readers only: Lita only gets along with him because "OMG, he looks like my old boyfriend Ken (or is it Freddy, I don't remember anymore)" LOL._ Just thought I'd give you that little tip before going on with the story.)

"Good bye Lita and yes I will tell her you said hey."

Skip to the Saturday of the Halloween Ball

_AN: I'm skipping to the day of the Halloween Ball. I just don't feel like going through all the details of their costumes and plus I want you all to be a little surprised when you find out what they are planning on wearing to the Ball, Hee Hee evil me. LMAO. Ok, on with the story._

Normally the girls would have agreed to get ready for the ball together, but since the senshi have a little surprise for their dates (excluding Serena of course) and the rest of the school (no their not going to reveal that they are the Sailor Scouts, hee hee) they agreed to get ready individually but at the same time. Everyone (including the guys) agreed that they all would meet downstairs at 5:30 pm after getting their costumes on.

Great Hall; Halloween Dance

Naturally, Raye is the first person to arrive at their meeting spot besides a few small groups of 3rd and 4th years. She is dressed in her Mars Princess form. She waited for Harry and Ron, but they were taking too long and she was getting impatient so she told them she was going to go ahead and head down. She arrived fifteen minutes early.

"You're early."

Raye looks around to see whom the voice belonged to but saw no one and thought it was her imagination.

"You look beautiful today, my princess," a voice whispers seductively in her ear which causes her to shiver.

"Wh-who are you?" she whispers, eyes closed, still shivering.

"Why don't you turn around and find out," the voice chortles airily.

She twists around slowly and sees………(should I tell you? Fine, I will. I'm not THAT evil. LOL) Draco. "Draco Malfoy, how could you be so cruel, that was not funny," she laughs as she playfully whacks him on the shoulder. He was dressed as Prince Charming from Cinderella, tights and all (LOL).

"I thought it was funny," he smirks wrapping his arms around her waist bringing her towards him slightly. "But, I meant it when I said you look beautiful," he adds sincerely while looking into her violet eyes. "Has anyone ever told you that your eyes look like sparkling amethysts?" he asks still looking into her eyes bringing his lips closer to hers.

"No, they haven't," Raye whispers slowly also bringing her lips to his. Before their lips touch they are interrupted.

"Uh hmmm, if you two lovebirds are finished then we can all start heading into the Great Hall."

The two turn to see the rest of the gang smirking at them as if they had just been caught doing something very evil. "Uh, hi guys," Raye says quickly pulling away from Draco to his dismay. "When did you guys get here?"

"Oh, I don't know, about three minutes ago," Lita replies still smirking with her arms folded. She too was dressed in her princess form with Ron dressed as Peter Pan. Hermione was dressed as Princess Aurora from Sleeping Beauty with Oliver dressed as Prince Philip (AN: Cute, huh? LOL). Hotaru was also dressed in her princess form with Harry dressed as Aladdin. And Serena was dressed in her princess form with Darien dressed in his Prince form (AN: yum, sexy. LOL).

"Ok, well, lets go in," Raye says taking Draco by the hand and leading him and the others into the Great Hall. Once inside she notices how very different the hall is compared to its usual décor. "Oh my."

"It's lovely, huh?" Draco asks.

All she could do was nod and gape.

It seemed like she was standing there forever but it was only a minute when all of a sudden music started playing and more couples started piling in. The song being played was "When you say nothing at all" by Allison Kraus. "Would you like to dance?" Draco asks lending her his hand.

She gladly takes it while replying, "Of course," with a wink and a smile.

The song began to play as they swayed with the music.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart._

_Without saying a word you can light up the dark._

_Try as I may I could never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing._

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me._

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me._

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall._

_You say it best_

_When you say nothing at all_

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud_

_But when you hold me near_

_You drown out the crowd_

_Try as I may they can never define _

_What's being said between your heart and mine_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me._

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall._

_You say it best when you say nothing at all._

_Ohhh, the smile on your face lets me know that you need me._

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me._

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall._

_You say it best when you say nothing at all._

_You say it best when you say nothing at all._

As the song ends they slowly pull away from each other finally realizing that people were watching them then finally realizing how they were dancing. Raye's head was resting comfortably on Draco's shoulder with her eyes closed while his head was resting on her head also with his eyes closed. When they open their eyes and notice people staring Raye starts blushing and Draco starts smirking at everyone.

Unknown to them, however, another person was staring at them. Someone with harsh blue eyes and an Egyptian princess wig over her elegantly curled blonde hair. This person was dressed as Cleopatra. "Oh, don't worry dear princess, soon you wont be able to open those pretty eyes of yours for a long time," she says smirking while twirling the vile of sleeping potion in her hand. She pays close attention as to where the couple goes to sit down. She notices that they were seated two or three tables away from hers. "Perfect," she thinks.

"You two looked great out there together," Hotaru says as the couple approaches the table they were all sharing.

"Thanks Hota," Raye replies blushingly. "Why don't you and Harry go up there and dance a bit?"

"Oh, no we couldn't. Harry doesn't dance and you know I'm not into dancing myself," Hotaru replies shyly.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun," Lita says pulling Ron up by the hand and dragging him onto the dance floor. "Come on everyone, lets dance together," she yells from the dance floor.

"Ok, fine," they all reply reluctantly getting up and going over to where Lita and Ron were dancing to "Pretty Fly for a White guy."

Raye sighs a bit before getting up and pulling Draco to his feet, "Come on, we might as well. Otherwise the others aren't going to let us live this down."

"Don't I know it," Draco chortles while rolling his eyes.

As soon as everyone is away from the table the person dressed as Cleopatra, namely Pansy (an: lol) casually walks over to the table and when nobody is looking she quickly dumps the contents of the vile into the drink sitting in Raye's place. It fizzes a purplish color at first then settles back to its normal red color. As soon as she is sure nobody saw her (AN: don't worry, nobody saw her) she heads back over to her own table and begins striking up a conversation with her boyfriend Blaize Zabini as if nothing had happened.

_AN: What do you think will happen next? Please read and review my faithful readers. LOL. _

_P.S. I promise to have chapter 12 done and up as soon as I can. _


	14. Chapter 12: Wake Up Raye!

Chapter 12

_Wake Up Raye!!!_

Everyone continues dancing throughout the next five songs. At the end of "Barbie Girl" Raye decides that she wants to take a short break.

"Man, my feet are killing me," she hisses bending over to take off her red heels. "Come sit down with me, will you Draco?"

"Sure, I need a break myself," he agrees.

"Wait up you guys, we'll join you," Serena shouts over "Born to be Wild".

Everyone follows the path that Raye and Draco had taken back to their table and find Raye plopped down in her chair with Draco massaging her sore feet.

"Awww, doesn't that look so cuuuuute?" Lita whispers to Hotaru.

"Yes, so adorable," she agrees.

"I think I need a drink," Raye says picking up her cup of punch (which by the way has the sleeping potion in it). She tilts her head back a bit and takes a long sip from the cup, nearly draining it. "That was refreshing," she sighs.

"Good night princess," Pansy snorts as she watches Raye drink the concoction (AN: I simply love that word).

As soon as Raye sets her cup back on the table she begins getting light headed. "Oh, I feel so tired all of sudden," she yawns.

"Do you want me to take you back up to the Gryffindor tower?" Draco asks sincerely.

"No, no thank you Draco. I think I can manage alone. You stay here and have fun," she replies.

"You don't look so good, I'm coming with you nonetheless," he insists as he picks up her shoes in one hand and wraps his other hand around her waist to keep her from collapsing and leads her out the doors of the Great Hall.

_At the Entrance to Gryffindor House_

"Thank you for walking with me Draco," Raye yawns for the 10th time that night.

Draco kisses her hand as a prince would and whispers, "it was my pleasure Princess."

She smiles and blushes a bit. Just as she turns to whisper the password to The Fat Lady she becomes drowsy and passes out on the floor.

Draco was already fifteen feet away so he didn't see her collapse. From his place down the hall he heard a loud thump and turned to see what it was. As soon as he saw her lying there on the floor, he immediately ran back to her side. "Raye, Raye, what's wrong?" he whispers while lifting her upper body off the stone floor to try to wake her up. He shakes her a bit but that does not work. "Oh Merlin, Raye wake up, please Raye wake up," he begins to shout when she does not open her eyes. After a moment has passed he picks her limp body up off the floor and carries her bridal style to the hospital wing.

_In the Hospital Wing_

Once at the doors of the Hospital Wing, Draco forcefully kicks the doors open and quickly goes in and gently sets Raye's body on the nearest unoccupied bed.

As soon as he let go of her he takes a tiny step back and looks at her now pale face. He then moves his hand foreward and slowly brushes a few strands of loose hair out of her porcelain-like face. As soon as his hand leaves her face he is startled by a deep gasp. He turns around and comes face to face with a shocked Madam Pomfrey.

"Mr. Malfoy, why are you here and what is wrong with Miss Hino?" she asks.

"Madam Pomfrey, Raye wont wake up. She became sleepy during the party so I helped her to her house and before I even turned the corner to leave she just collapsed right there on the floor. I dont know what is wrong," he struggles to get out without shedding a tear.

"Leave her with me and go get Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape, hurry," she replies while hastily pushing him out of the Hospital wing.

Draco runs as fast as humanly possible down corridors and stairwells, all the while thinking, "I hope nothing is seriously wrong with Raye, I dont know what I'd do if anything should happen to her." As he thought this a single teardrop slipped from his eye.

_Back in the Great Hall_

"Draco is taking an awefully long time with Raye," Hotaru states. "Do you think he might have taken a wrong turn on the way back?"

"I'm sure he's fine Hota," Harry says leaning down and kissing the top of her head. They were in the middle of dancing to "Once upon a December."

Just as the song ends they hear the doors slam open and see a worried, breathless Draco leaning on the doorway for support. The scouts and the trio run to his side immediately. "Oh My God, what's wrong Draco?" Serena asks ," he states in between heavy breaths.

"Oh God, Ron and Lita, you two get Dumbledore and Snape and bring them to the Hospital Wing quickly," Harry instructs as he and Hotaru drape one of Draco's arms over each of them and helps him back up to the Hospital Wing.

Without question Ron and Lita rush over to the staff table and tell Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape what happened and lead them up to the Hospital Wing as fast as they can.

_Back in the Hospital Wing_

"What is it Poppy?" Professor Dumbledore asks immediately upon arrival.

"I can't point out what it is Professor," Madam Pomfrey replies with a distraught look upon her face.

"Let me look at her," Professor Snape commands pushing past her to get to Raye's side. He gently lifts her eyelids and looks into her eyes. "The girl has merely been given a sleeping potion."

"I..is it reversible Professor?" Serena stutters with tears nearly trickling down her face.

"If you had been paying attention in class Miss Tsukino then you would not have to ask that question. No, it is not reversible but CURABLE. The cure is a kiss from her one true love," Snape replies haughtily.

"Do any of you know who her true love might be?" Dumbledore asks turning to the others.

"No," they reply in unison.

"What to do, what to do?" Dumbledore ponders.

_AN: That's where I'm ending for now readers. Tell me what you think they should do and tell me what you think about the story so far. I will try to submit chapter 13 as soon as possible but no promises. Well, gotta go now. I love all my faithful readers. Thank you to my fans (reviewers so far, lol): Hotaru170, mae-E, Firenze, Rena H.M., Princess Ren, kitty-kat7685, Suuki-Aldrea, airdreanna, Jasmine Starlight, momocolady, karaschacket, and Dark Devil Goddess._


	15. Chapter 13: Pansy's Plan

Chapter 13

Pansy's Plan

The next few days were very hectic for everyone, Draco most of all. He was vulnerable and depressed at this time so Pansy decided to take it upon herself to "comfort" him. "Draco, it will be alright," she whispers during History of Magic Class.

When he came in there were no seats left except by Pansy. At the time he didn't care where he sat as long as he could think without any interruptions. Boy was he wrong. "How can it be alright when Raye is sleeping her life away up in the Hospital Wing?" he asks quietly holding back upcoming tears.

"It will be alright because you have me," she replies, emphasizing "will" while getting closer and closer to him by the second.

"Please Pansy, don't," he says pushing her away.

"Hmph, what is it that she has that I don't have anyways?" she huffs.

He just sighs heavily and turns his attention back to Professor Binns's lecture on "The Greatest Witches and Wizards from the past to the present".

_Later that day in the library after classes_

The rest of the Senshi, the Golden Trio, Cho and Cedric decide to meet up in the far corner of the library to discuss the matter at hand.

"I still can't come up with any logical explanation for this situation," Hermione sighs when they all were settled at a table at the back of the library.

"Well, let's look at what we know so far," Cho suggests. "We know that Raye got really sleepy right after she drank the pumpkin juice after dancing, right?"

"Right," they all agree.

"So, I'm guessing it's safe to assume that it had to be something in the drink," Darien says.

"Do you think someone might have wanted to poison Raye?" Serena gasps.

"Maybe it was a Slytherin. I mean, they all despised her because she was dating Draco, so it's possible that one of them had a scheme set up in the beginning of their relationship that would get rid of her and leave Draco single and "up for grabs" once again," Lita suggests.

They all ponder this possibility for a second when Madam Pince approaches their table. "You all should be heading out now, it is nearly time for dinner," she says.

"Yes Madam Pince," they reply as they gather their things to leave.

When they approach the halls which lead to their separate houses Hotaru speaks up and makes a suggestion. "You know, I just thought of something, since I'm with most of the Slytherin girls that are most likely to want Raye out of the way. Then perhaps I can "keep an eye" on them and make them trust me, then maybe I can get out of them who was behind this."

"That's a wonderful idea Hota," Harry exclaims hugging her tightly.

"Thank you Harry. Could you please get off of me, I can't breathe," Hotaru coughs out from under Harry's tight squeeze.

"Oh, sorry," Harry replies blushing embarrassingly as he let go.

After Harry let go of Hotaru they all went their separate houses to put their stuff away and get ready for dinner.

_At dinner that night; Slytherin Table_

"So how are you all getting along with the Raye situation?" Draco asks Hotaru after ten minutes into dinner. She had told him about their plans when they first started their secret investigation.

Hotaru looks around her to make sure nobody was paying attention to them, "We've gotten a bit further to who might have done it but that's about it," she whispers.

"That makes me feel sooo much better," he replies sarcastically.

"Well I'm sorry Draco, but what do you want me to say?" she asks. "Hey Draco, we've found out who did it and we also found out how she can be woken up," she retorts. "Geeze Draco, sometimes I begin to think you have worms for brains," she hisses before hastily walking out of the Great Hall, due to her "sudden" loss of appetite.

"Women," he sighs. He then finishes his dinner and heads back to his common room.

_Gryffindor Table_

"Boy, Malfoy is taking it pretty hard with Raye being and all," Ron says to Harry and Hermione with a bit of sympathy when he sees Draco walk out of the Hall.

"Huh, what?" Hermione says lifting her head up from its thinking position.

"Hermione," Ron sighs helplessly.

"I'm sorry Ron. I was just thinking about Raye," she says. "Did you notice anything different about her when we last saw her?"

"No, why? Was there something wrong?" he asks worriedly.

"Actually, there was something a bit…odd about her," Harry says finally speaking up. "I noticed that her breathing was quite slow and her face seemed really ghostly pale." "But, what does that have to do with the situation?"

"Honestly, don't you two pay ANY attention to Professor Snape's lessons?" Hermione sighs heavily raising her arms in the air giving them a defeated gesture.

"Those are the signs that someone has been given The Draught of the Living Dead. With this potion, the person who drinks it will be put into a deep sleep. They are unable to be awakened." Before Ron and Harry have a chance to interrupt her she adds, "but, there is one not so simple antidote to this potion."

"What is it?" Harry and Ron ask together.

"A kiss from her one true love, which by the way we do not know. Which is why I said it would not be so simple," Hermione says gathering her things. "Now if you two will follow me, we have plans. Also make sure you guys find the rest of the group, we'll need them, hurry. Meet me in the Room of Requirement in a half an hour," she whispers to them both before walking out the doors.

"Why does she always leave us in the dark?" Ron asks Harry.

"I don't know Ron, but let's just get going. You know how Hermione gets when she has to wait," Harry sighs.

So the two gather up Oliver, Lita, the twins, Hotaru, Serena, and Darien and head to the Room of Requirement to meet up with Hermione.

_AN: Well, my lovely peeps. I am terribly sorry_ _it took so very long for me to write this chapter. I have been busy with school and family affairs and haven't had much time to do as I wanted to. But, you know what they say, better late than never. Well, I must be off so I can plan the next chapter of this story. Please enjoy and rate this chapter just as you have the others. Bye bye for now my loyal readers!_


End file.
